All I Need Is The Air That I Breathe
by sadhappygirl
Summary: Sequel to Sammy's Birthday. Sam loves Mercedes, Mercedes loves Sam any one can see that, but why is there someone trying to come between their love? Read as our reunited couple face love and life together...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yea, the long awaited sequel to Sammy's Birthday! Thanks to my beta Jill who help I can't do without and many thanks to all waited patiently, I hope it it worth the wait!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee and don't care to...Enjoy!  
**

**ALL I NEED IS THE AIR THAT I BREATHE…**

**Chapter One**

"_Good morning Lima, Ohio!" DJ Katmandu yelled into the mic. "Rise and shine! Today's weather forecast…" _

Sam reached over and hit the alarm and wrapped his arm around Mercedes and held her closer.

"Thanks babe," she muttered sleepily, burying herself deeper into the blankets.

Sam grunted his response.

The newly reunited couple had spent the last four days celebrating Sam's birthday, starting with the birthday breakfast, to the surprise party Mercedes had thrown for him at Little Golfer's, to traveling a total of 214.4 miles to Kentucky and back to visit Sam's family, and now all of it had caught up with them.

At 7:30, Racine Jones knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. "Mercedes are you up?" she asked. "Mercedes, dear are you alright?"

Mercedes and Sam quickly sat up in bed; all traces of sleep quickly left their bodies. Sam's green eyes bugged out of his head as Mercedes' mother tried the door knob and found it locked.

"Mom, I'm alright." Mercedes answered, she placed a comforting hand on Sam's arm and rubbed it gently to calm his nerves. "I'm just tired, the project Tina and I are working on had worn me out," she explained.

Mercedes hopped out of bed and grabbed her plush purple robe and wrapped it around her naked body. Sam pulled the comforter over his head and prayed that Mercedes' mom wouldn't set foot inside the room. Mercedes gathered Sam's backpack and clothes and threw it in her closet before opening her bedroom door just enough to stick her head out. She gave her mom a sleepy smile.

"My god, Mercedes you look terrible," Racine observed.

"Gee thanks mom," she quipped. "Would it be okay if I skip several of my classes today?" she asked. "I'm really tired." She said with a yawn.

"Well…since you're such a good student, I guess missing several classes won't harm your grades," she said, smiling at her only daughter.

"Thanks mom." Mercedes smiled, giving her a peck on the cheek. "You're the best."

"I know," she replied, Racine looked at her watch and frowned slightly. "I got to be at the office a little early this morning, but we will catch up later at supper and you can tell me all about Sam's surprise party."

"All right, Mom will it be okay if I invite Sam for supper?"

"Sure honey I don't see why not," Racine answered. "Your father and I had always liked Sam, he has such nice matters."

"Yay and I'll even cook supper," she offered, sweetening the deal.

"Okay then," Racine laughed, she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I'll see you tonight, have a great day."

"You too, mom," Mercedes waited until her mother went down the hall before closing and locking her door. She tossed her robe across the chair and climbed back into bed. She pulled the covers off Sam's face and kissed him passionately. "Mmmm…." She moaned, after coming up for air. "The coast is clear, she's gone."

Sam looked up into his girlfriend's doe eyes and smiled. "So aren't you going to invite me to supper?" he asked.

"Yeah." She giggled, running her fingers through his messy locks. Sam really looked adorable when he first wakes up. "Mr. Evans will you do me the honor of joining me and my parents for supper tonight?"

Sam squint his eyes as if he was thinking. "Hmmm, what are you going to cook?" he asked.

"Something simple," she replied, kissing the tip of his nose. "I was thinking about pork chops smothered in gravy, rice, corn on the cob and dinner rolls." She kissed his eyebrows. "Sounds good?"

"Hell yeah," Sam replied, wrapping his arms around her. He pushed her soft, naked flesh flush against him and rolled them over until he was on top of her. He looked down into her eyes and nodded. "Sounds good," he whispered, "What about dessert?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I can buy a pie or a cake from the bakery."

Sam shook his head. "I had enough cake to last me until my next birthday." He nibbled on her bottom lip, savoring the sweetness of the plump flesh. "May I make a suggestion?"

Mercedes reached up and trailed the length of his spine with the tips of her fingernails. She felt her new best friend pressing against her thigh. "Of course you may Mr. Evans."

"Why don't I have you for dessert?"

"Wouldn't I spoil your appetite?" she quipped, looking into his green eyes.

"Now that would be impossible." Sam chuckled, focusing on her lips. "All this talk about dessert is making me hungry."

"Me too," she said breathlessly, licking her lips in anticipation of his next move.

Sam crushed her lips underneath his, moaning as he sucked the sweet flesh into his mouth. Mercedes moved her hand up and caressed the base of his neck. Sam trembled slightly; her light feathery touches caused goose bumps to form on his skin. Mercedes grabbed the short blond locks at the nape of his neck, raking her nails against his sensitive scalp.

He slipped his tongue into her hungry hot mouth determined to get his fill of her sweetness. As Sam tongue swirled in her mouth, he rubbed his dick on her soft thigh, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum. Mercedes purred, her stiffening nub throbbed as the friction increased.

"Sammy, please stop teasing me," she moaned. "I need to feel you inside of me…now baby."

Whatever his baby wants, his baby gets…

Sam reached over on the nightstand and grabbed one of the Captain America condoms his baby brought for his birthday and opened the package. Mercedes eagerly opened her legs wider as he sheathed himself. He guided the tip of his erect dick at the opening of her slick heat; Sam's name was on the tip of her tongue he as he slowly guided himself inside her.

"Mercedes!" he moaned as her vaginal muscles welcomed him.

"Yes," Mercedes moaned as he filled her. "Yes."

Mercedes wrapped her legs around his slim waist, hooking her ankles together. Sam leaned in and kissed her passionately as he rotated his hips is a slow circular motion, thrusting deep inside her. Mercedes ran her nails up and down his back, leaving small red tracks. Her breathing deepened as Sam changed direction, rotating counter clockwise; his movement stimulating her erect nub.

"Sammy," Mercedes cooed in pleasure, lifting her ass off the bed to meet his thrusts, each one bringing her closer to climaxing.

Sam felt himself on the verge of tipping over the edge but he wanted to make sure to satisfy his woman before he allowed himself to reach the point of no return. He paused to let the feeling subside and started up again. He ran his hand down her soft skin and between her legs, inserting two fingers inside her slippery wetness and pressed her clit between his fingers and released it.

"Oh god!" Mercedes gasped, arching her back high off the bed, the sensation caused her butterflies to flutter wildly within. "Don't stop baby, I'm so close."

He didn't…

Mercedes felt the pressure building in her abdomen and it quickly spread between her legs…

"That's it baby, cum for me." Sam whispered, feeling her muscles tighten around his dick. He was happy her parents weren't home to hear their baby girl screaming at the top of her lungs as she came. Her sticky goodness ran down her legs as she trembled slightly.

Sam didn't last too long after that. He laid his head in the hollow of her neck and moved his hips faster as he thrust deeply inside her until he called out her name as he released his seed. His lips sought out hers, kissing each other passionately as they enjoyed pure bliss.

The sound of Tina's ringtone ripped through the air, and Mercedes made no attempt to move as her phone rang two more times before going to voicemail.

"That was Tina, right?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh," Mercedes replied, with a sigh.

"You're not going to call her back?" Sam asked.

"Not right now," she answered. "I'm very comfortable."

Sam peppered her neck with kisses. "So am I."

They heard Mercedes' ringtone for Kurt was next. She ignored it.

Sam was about to comment when he heard Mike's ringtone.

"Shit, why is everyone calling?" he asked, not moving an inch.

"Let me guess, because we're not in school?" Mercedes chuckled. "Oh well, we will see them later."

Sam carefully withdrew himself from Mercedes and threw the used condom in the wastebasket.

Mercedes pulled herself in a sitting position and kissed Sam on the back. "Let's go take a shower before going back to sleep," she suggested, leaning her head against him.

"Great idea," Sam replied, helping her out the bed. Mercedes yelped as he smacked her on the ass. "Sorry baby, I just can't help it." he said with a shrugged. "Your voluptuous ass was begging me to smack it."

**XXXX**

Tina shook her head as she heard Mercedes' voicemail greeting. "She's not picking up," she said, ending the call. "I'm sure Mercedes and Sam will show up for glee club."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, slipping his phone into his bag. "I don't know about you guys, but I have to get to my next class before that old witch Cooper gives me detention." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ever since I advised her to burn that garish green and yellow polka dotted dress she wore a few weeks ago, she's been riding my ass."

Finn stared at Kurt in disbelief. "So that's it?" he asked, "You're not worried that something might have happened to your best friend? Shouldn't you go to Mercedes' house to make sure she's okay or maybe call the cops?"

"What for?" Tina said, shrugging her shoulders. "She's with Sam."

Mike exchanged sly looks between Kurt and Tina. "And if anything _is_ happening to Mercedes, you can bet Sam's responsible," He added, smirking knowingly. "I have a feeling she is doing great."

Kurt and Tina giggled.

"I wouldn't answer my phone either." Kurt laughed. "They're still making up for lost time."

"Well I think it's wrong for Sam to keep Mercedes out of school for two days in a row." Finn replied, not liking the idea of Sam and Mercedes being together in_ that_ way. "I mean this could affect her permanent record and she won't be able to get into a good college," he explained, swallowing down his jealously.

Kurt narrowed his blue eyes at Finn, "And what's it to you?" he asked. "What about Sam's permanent record?" Kurt had already warned Finn he better stay the fuck away from Mercedes or there will be hell to pay.

"It means nothing to me personally," Finn lied. "But as co-leader of the glee club we can't afford to lose Mercedes _and _Sam or we won't qualify for Nationals," he explained, hoping Kurt bought it.

Kurt side-eyed the fuck out of him; he wasn't sure if he believed him or not.

"We don't need Mercedes," Rachel said, overhearing the tail end of the conversation. "We can use two of the Troubletones to replace them, right Finn?" She looked up at him, batting her brown eyes at him. "I will just have to learn a new solo right away and…"

Finn looked slightly uncomfortable…

"Uh…no." Mike and Tina said in unison.

"Bitch please," Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes. "Get over your fucking self. You're not that great. Need I remind you that you choked on your NYADA audition?"

Tina and Mike snickered.

"Dammit Kurt, did you really have to go there?" Rachel hissed. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I wasn't talking to you," she said calmly. "I was talking to Finn…my fiancé." she wrapped her arms around Finn.

"Ex-fiancé," Finn corrected her, freeing himself from her clutches. "You broke up with me, remember?"

"Yeah, but Finn I was out of my mind with grief at the time about not getting into NYADA. Surely you didn't take it seriously."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, looking confused. "Uh, I have to get to class," he finally replied.

"Yeah we do too." Mike spoke up, taking hold of Tina's hand.

Kurt waved goodbye as he sprinted down the hall.

"Finn, Finn," Rachel called after him. "I really need to talk to you."

"Rach, we have nothing to talk about," he called over his shoulder.

Rachel stomped her feet and pouted. She was determined to get Finn back in time for prom; she just had to figure out how.

_Fuck!_ Finn said to himself as he felt the crotch of his pants tighten; just talking about Mercedes gets him hard! He placed his books in front of him to avoid embarrassment as his dick pitched a tent in his pants. Finn thought about the dead mailman and usually that took care of his _problem_, but today it wasn't working. He ducked out the side door unnoticed and walked quickly to the parking lot to rub one out in the privacy of his own car.

**XXXX**

Sam smiled at Mercedes as she seasoned the pork chops for their evening meal. He knew in the near future he would be smiling at her as she did this in their home. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked, smiling.

"Because you're amazing," he answered, kissing her again.

"I know, right?" she agreed, giggling. After Mercedes seasoned the chops, she placed the lid on the container and placed the meat into the fridge to let the seasonings marinate for a few hours.

Sam helped her clean up the mess and put away the dry dishes. He checked the time and let out a long sigh. "I guess we better go and get the rest of the school day over with." He said.

Mercedes stood on her tip toes and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "It's not going to be that bad," she said, trying to cheer him up. "Before you know it, we will be here making out while waiting for my parents to get home."

Sam smiled at the thought of making out with Mercedes; he could never get enough of her. "The best part of any day." he laughed.

They walked towards the door; Sam grabbed their backpacks while Mercedes checked the mail, she sorted through the mail and found two envelops addressed to her, one was from NYU and the other from the University of Texas.

"Wait a minute Sam," Mercedes said, showing him the letters. "If I don't open these right away, I won't be able to concentrate." She took a deep breath and said a little prayer.

Sam put down their backpacks and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You don't have to be nervous baby," he said, encouraging her. "I'm sure you got in." He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her shoulder as she opened the letter from NYU.

"Ohmigod," she whispered as she read the letter. "I got in."

"That's great baby, I'm so proud of you."

Mercedes smiled and opened the next letter. "Oh shit!" she squealed, holding the letter for Sam to read. "I've been accepted into UT Music Program."

"Wow that's great," he said. "Everyone wants my baby," he murmured as he turned her around in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. "Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thank you." She laid her head on his chest. "Let me put these with others."

"With the others?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "How many colleges did you apply to?"

"At least twenty," she replied. "I'd started applying to colleges last summer. I'm determined to leave Ohio." She excused herself and ran upstairs to her bedroom and placed the letters in the small pile she kept in the drawer of her vanity and returned downstairs.

"Do you have any idea which college you want to attend?" Sam asked, continuing the conversation as they headed to her car.

"UT is looking pretty good, because of the music scene in Austin." She replied. "I want to be in the middle of where all the new music is coming from. Unfortunately, my parents don't share my dream; they think I'm wasting my time on something that might not happen so…" she shrugged her shoulders. "I got to have a backup plan."

"Which is?"

"Earn a degree in something they approve of," she replied, sadly.

"Don't worry babe, we will figure out a way to make your dreams come true."

XXXX

Santana smirked as Mercedes and Sam strolled into the auditorium hand in hand.

"Look who decided to show up four days later," she deadpanned. "I thought you two had fallen off the face of the earth."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. "Hey Satan," she greeted. "What did we miss?"

"Oh the usual, Hobbit is trying to seduce the jolly Pale Giant with song," she replied, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "So what's new with you besides having Lisa Rinna's lips attached to that glorious ass of yours again?" She reached out and smacked Mercedes' ass.

"Hey, keep your hands off my baby," Sam said, glaring at his former girlfriend.

Santana giggled as she raised her hand in surrender. "Don't get your balls twisted in a knot, Trouty," She said. "I have no interest in Aretha," she assured him. "But you have to admit, your woman's ass is magical."

Sam couldn't help but grin.

"Okay you two," Mercedes spoke up. "Stop talking about my ass as if I'm not here."

"Mercedes," Tina said, rushing over to her friend with Mike and Kurt in tow. "I'm so glad to finally see you!" She looked Mercedes over. This irked Sam; he had no idea why everyone thought that he would let any harm come to his baby. Tina noticed the promise ring on Mercedes' finger and gasped she cupped her hand over her mouth. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes." Mercedes help up her hand so Tina can get a better look at the ring. "Sam and I are engaged."

Mike punched Sam on the arm. "Are you sure you want to do that bro?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes, Mercedes is the one," he answered without hesitating, returning the punch.

"Well I think it's great," Rachel said, looking at Mercedes' ring. "Since it was my and Finn's idea to bring Sam back, I think you kind of owe us."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and huffed. "Yeah Rachel, I'll be forever grateful, but not for that reason! I am glad that you and Finn talked Sam's parents into letting him move back to Lima," she commented. "But your reasons were purely selfish and not because you gave a shit about me or Sam." Rachel cast her eyes downward as the smile on her face faltered. Mercedes took a step forward and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Hey do I get one of those?" Finn spoke up. He had heard the end of their conversation as he ran up on stage.

"Uh…sure." Mercedes replied.

Kurt narrowed his eyes as he watched Finn like a hawk.

Finn's heart tapped danced in his chest as Mercedes released Rachel and stepped towards him, with her arms open. To Finn's chagrin, Sam stepped in front of Mercedes and hugged him instead.

"Thanks bro." Sam said. "You had shown yourself to be a true friend."

Finn masked his disappointment and guilty conscience with a smile and gave Sam a quick hug. "H-hey bro, no p-problem," he stammered. Finn felt a pair of eyes on him; he looked around and saw Kurt staring at him, smirking.

"I'm vomiting in my mouth…Kentucky Fried Stripper and Sasquatch!" Coach Sylvester yelled through her megaphone. "Are you two trying to make me lose my baby with your public display of affection?" Sam and Finn separated and Sam went to stand by Mercedes. Coach Sylvester looked at them, shaking her head in disgust. "Well, well, well and look who decided to show up," she smirked. "Beyonce', I thought you ran off with Justin Bieber here and decided to become a teen statistic and live your life in trailer park hell."

Mercedes side-eyed the fuck out of her…

"But I'm glad you're here," Sue continued. "There have been some changes in the song line up for Nationals..." She began.

Mr. Schue rushed into the auditorium. "Sue, wait." He yelled, running. "Don't say anything! I haven't had time to prepare Rachel…"

All eyes turned to Mr. Schue as he made his way to the stage…

"Prepare me for what?" Rachel asked, looking at her favorite teacher then at Coach Sylvester. "Mr. Schue, what changes had been made to the line up?" she asked nervously.

Mr. Schue took a deep breath and shoved his hands in his front pockets. "I'm sorry Rachel but I tried…"

"What curly top is trying to say is that you will not be singing a solo at Nationals," Sue interjected. "We had a long discussion with Principal Figgins and it was decided that Rachel will not solo this year for Nationals. It's time to give some else a chance to shine."

Everyone gasped in surprise…

"No!" Rachel shouted. "I will not allow it! Mr. Schue this got to be a mistake, I always sing lead, without me the New Directions will lose for sure."

Mr. Schue shrugged his shoulders, feeling sorry for his favorite student. "I'm sorry Rachel, I tried to change their minds but I was out numbered…you will sing with the group." He said, "And-and you have the duet with Finn…"

"Sorry William that is gone too." Sue spoke up. "People expect us to do the same old crap as last year. Well, not under my watch. We need to switch things up, surprise them."

"What?" Rachel shouted, "My duet is gone too?"

Finn was relieved; he tried his best to look heartbroken. "That's not fair," he protested, for good measure. "Rachel and I…"

"Are out," Coach Sylvester finished. "I'm not taking a chance that you two overly hormonal teenagers will not make the same mistake that lost New Directions the title last year."

Santana and Brittany snickered quietly to themselves…

"That's not going to happen," Rachel argued. "Finn and I…"

"Here is the new list," Sue said, ignoring Rachel. "As you can see, I think we have a very strong line up, that can take Nationals." She gave the new list to Joe. "Distribute these please."

Mercedes jaw dropped as she read the new list, she had been chosen for the female lead of New Directions.

"You can't be serious!" Rachel yelled, crumpling up the list. "Mercedes, is singing _my_ solo?"

"And what is wrong with Mercedes?" Kurt spoke up, "She can out sing you in her sleep!"

"Kewpie Doll is correct." Coach Sylvester agreed. "I never understood why Mercedes was regulated to the back with a powerhouse voice like hers." She side-eyed Mr. Schue and clucked her tongue. "It's a good thing I don't play favorites. I want to win."

"Well then you can win without me," Rachel spat, stomping off the stage. "Let's see how far you get without me!" She grabbed her books and ran out the auditorium.

Mr. Schue turned to Finn.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" he asked. "We need Rachel."

"Believe it or not Mr. Schue we are better off without her," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes that's not a nice…"

"Stop it right there Mr. Schue!" Artie spoke up. "For the past two years you have always stood up for Rachel. She never had to work for anything because you just handed it to her on a silver platter and I for one is sick and tired of it."

"Yeah," Tina seconded. "I joined glee to share my voice, not to sway in the background and be silent."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue," Quinn spoke up, adding her voice. "It's time for someone else shine besides Rachel." She walked up to Mercedes and kissed her softly on the cheek. "My sister deserves this. She had always put others ahead of her own feelings, and now it's time for Mercedes to put herself first."

Mercedes smiled at Quinn, not knowing what to say. It had been a long time since the two of them acted like friends, let alone sisters.

"With hot mama leading us, there is no way we're gonna lose." Puck remarked. "Am I right?"

Everyone applauded in agreement, chanting Mercedes' name over and over again.

Sam, seeing that Mercedes was on the verge of tearing up, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You deserve this baby," he whispered.

"Wow, you guys stop it," she said. "You're gonna make me cry."

Mr. Schue looked on disapprovingly and shrugged his shoulders. "We still need Rachel," he repeated. He turned to Finn, who was in a world of his own as he imagined it was he who had his arms wrapped around Mercedes. "Finn, can I talk to you in private, please?"

Finn took a deep breath and followed his teacher off stage and into a corner of the auditorium away from everyone. "Yes, Mr. Schue," he began, shoving his hands into his back pockets. He had a feeling Mr. Schue was going to ask him to do something he didn't want to do concerning his ex.

"Finn, I know you must be as disappointed as I am that Rachel isn't the female lead vocalist of the New Directions," Mr. Schue began. "Don't get me wrong, I know Mercedes is an exceptional singer but she doesn't have the same drive as Rachel…"

"Excuse me?" Finn interjected. "Are we talking about the_ same _Mercedes who quit New Directions and formed the Troubletones?" he butted in. "The same Troubletones who were kicking our asses on the regular? To be honest Mr. Schue, I agree with everyone else. It's time to switch up and let Mercedes shine."

Mr. Schue stared at Finn as if he had lost his mind. "Since when have you always been a big fan of Mercedes?"

Ever s_ince I caught Sam making a meal out of her glorious boobs._ "I had always been a fan of Mercedes' talent," he answered. "Even you have to admit to yourself that you had never given her or the other girls a fair chance."

"So I guess this means that you will not go after Rachel and try to persuade her to come back?"

"You guess correctly sir," Finn replied, shrugging his shoulders. "If you want Rachel to come back, you have to do it without me." He turned to leave.

"You know I can still get you kicked out of school for the drugs I found in your locker." Mr. Schue replied. He felt a sharp pang of guilt stab at his heart.

Finn stopped and did an about face. He towered over the average height man, his hands balled in fists. "Really Mr. Schue, you will ruin me for Rachel?" he asked through clenched teeth. "What am I saying? Of course you will."

"New Directions need Rachel's voice," Mr. Schue replied, without flinching. "So are you going to help me or not?"

"Do what you want Mr. Schue," Finn answered after a long pause. "I don't give a fuck."

XXXX

Sam grabbed Mercedes' backpack with one hand and took her hand in his free one and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"Congratulations, Mercedes," Finn said as she and Sam passed by him. "You deserve to sing a solo at Nationals, you'd earned it."

"Thank you Finn," Mercedes smiled sweetly. "I'm really sorry Rachel threw a temper tantrum and quit."

Finn's insides turned to mush as she smiled at him. "Hey it's not your fault," he said. "You know how she gets when she doesn't get her way."

"Unfortunately, we do," Sam replied. "But its okay; we don't need her when we have my baby's beautiful voice leading us to victory." He gently squeezed her fingers.

"Sam…" Mercedes giggled, looking into Sam's eyes, to her surprised he dipped down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Need more cherry chapstick." She remarked, licking her lips.

Sam fished the tube of cherry chapstick out his pocket and applied it to his lips. Finn's heart sank as he watched them kissed passionately.

"Get a room," Kurt shouted, as he and Blaine headed towards Blain's car. "Preferably at Mercedes'?"

"Mmmm, that's not a bad idea." Sam said, once he and Mercedes came up for air. "What do you say babe?" he asked, licking his lips as his green eyes darkened with desire.

"Sam Evans, get your mind out the gutter," Mike yelled, pulling Tina in an embrace. "Mercedes, don't let him lead you down the garden path."

"Say's the guy whose mind is already there," Santana scoffed. "Guppy Lips, you better not cause Mercedes to lose her voice," she warned him. "Or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Satan, mind your business." Mercedes laughed tucking her hand in Sam's back pocket. "See you guys later."

Finn sighed heavily as he watched Sam helped Mercedes in her car. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated; wondering how was he going to keep his jealousy in check. He heard Kurt's ringtone buzz as he walked to his car. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah?" he answered, beyond annoyed.

"Remember my warning," Kurt snapped. "I saw the way you were looking at Mercedes."

"Fuck you," Finn hissed. He was getting fucking tired of Kurt and his stupid accusations. "I have no plans of going after Mercedes, okay?" He yanked the door to his car open and threw in his backpack. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't feel that way about her?" He hung up in his brother's face and slid into his car. He hit his head against the steering wheel a few times hoping he could knock his crush for Mercedes out of his brain.

Finn stopped when he realized it wasn't working; besides, he was sure he was giving himself a concussion. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down as he tried to think. Maybe he should do what Mr. Schue said and get Rachel to come back to the New Directions…but that meant he had to pretend he wanted her back. He was convinced that Rachel would want him to be involved in whatever insane scheme she was cooking up in that psychotic brain of hers to replace Mercedes as lead vocalist.

_But on the other hand, I can keep Mercedes safe and Kurt will stop questioning my feelings for her. _ Finn leaned his head against the head rest and shut his eyes for a few minutes. His heart sank as he fished his phone out of his pocket and punched in Rachel's number.

**XXXX**

Sam set the table as Mercedes cut up the last of the tomatoes for the salad. A wide smile spread on his lips as he heard her singing to herself. He was unfamiliar with the tune, but just hearing his baby's voice was doing something to his soul.

"What's the name of the song you're singing?" He asked.

"The song is called 'The Air That I Breathe'. It's a classic love song by The Hollies," she replied. "My dad made my mom a mix CD of all the songs that were played at their wedding and I was listening to it one day," she turned to him and smiled shyly. "I was searching for a song that expressed how I felt about you."

Sam's quirked his eyebrows. "Were you ever going to sing it to me?"

"Yes, some time in the future."

"How about in five minutes?" he suggested. "That's the future."

"All right," she laughed, "Let me take the rolls out of the oven and I'll sing it to you."

Sam chuckled as he grabbed a chair and sat it in the middle of the kitchen and waited to be serenaded by the future Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones.

Mercedes took the rolls out the oven and washed her hands, she turned to face Sam. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Pretty," he replied.

She giggled and cleared her throat and locked eyes with Sam as she began to sing…

"_If I could make a wish, I think I'd pass  
Can't think of anything I need…"_

Mercedes approached Sam and took his big hands in hers and kissed his knuckles…

_One._

_By._

_One. _

"_No cigarettes, no sleep, no light, no sound  
Nothing to eat, no books to read…"_

Sam's butterflies fluttered wildly as Mercedes sat on his lap and ran her hands playfully through his blond locks as she continued to sing…

"Making love with you  
Has left me peaceful, warm and tired…"

She kissed his top lip…

"_What more could I ask  
There's nothing left, to be desired…"_

Then his bottom lip…

"Peace came upon me  
And it leaves me weak…"

Sam growled softly as Mercedes licked the hollow of his neck…

"So sleep, silent angel  
Go to sleep…"

Mercedes laid her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart…

"_Sometimes  
All I need is the air  
That I breathe  
And to love you…"_

A small knowing smile formed on her lips, and tears stung her eyes because she knew his heart was beating just for her…

"_All I need is the air  
That I breathe  
Just to love you…"_

Sam placed a thumb under her chin and lifted her face until their lips were in kissing distance. Mercedes looked into his green eyes and saw all the love he had for her.

"Yeah?" he inquired, referring to the lyrics of the song, because he felt the same way too.

"Yeah," she answered. "I don't need anything else."

Sam captured her lips with his…

_All I need is the air  
That I breathe…_

**tbc...**

**A/N: So what do you think yea or nay?...Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, favored and reviews I am truly humbled. Thanks to my beta Jill who makes sense of my words. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Thank goodness...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

"How are your parents, Sam?" Racine Jones asked, placing a grilled pork chop in her plate. "This looks good honey," she said, complimenting her daughter on her cooking skills.

"Thanks mom," Mercedes said, passing her father the rolls.

Racine returned her attention back to Sam. "Sam, aren't you going to answer my question?"

Sam looked at Mrs. Jones and smiled. Like his mother, Mrs. Jones can hold several full time conversations at a time without getting confused. "They are doing great, ma'am." he replied. A knowing look quickly passed between him and Mercedes. "My father is up for a promotion and my mom is thinking about going back to college to complete her nursing degree."

"That's wonderful," Racine said, happy to hear that his family was getting back on their feet. "The next time you talk to your parents, tell them we say hello and that we miss them terribly."

Doctor Jones nodded in agreement. "Tell Dwight I'm still waiting for those tips on how to cook the perfect steak."

"I will sir, but I don't think he will tell." He grinned. "It's an Evans' family secret passed down from father to son."

Doctor Jones raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Perhaps…"

"Daddy!"

"Isaac!"

His wife and child cried out simultaneously…

"What…?" he asked in mock innocence. "I wasn't going to ask Sam to divulge his family secret."

Racine side-eyed her husband of twenty-three years. "Don't believe him Sam," Racine said. "He'll try to weasel it out of you every chance he gets."

Sam laughed. "Yes ma'am, but it will be kind of hard to do when I don't know what the secret is myself."

Mercedes and her mom giggled as Doctor Jones side eyed Sam.

"So Sam, since you are sitting at my table and eating my food does this mean that you and my baby girl are back together?" he asked, changing the subject.

Mercedes looked across the table and smiled shyly at Sam.

"Yes sir, Doctor Jones, sir," he answered, his heart swelling with love. "Mercedes and I are back together."

"Good, so this means no more disturbing my sleep on Saturday mornings at the ass crack of dawn with you serenading my daughter and begging her to take you back?"

"Yes sir." he said, his green eyes sparkling.

"Good, because I was about to put my foot up your…"

Racine rolled her eyes. "Good Lord Isaac," she butted in. "I remembered a young dental student who spent his entire summer traveling two hours each way, in his raggedy car to have a cup of coffee and to stare at a certain cutie as she worked the nightshift at her granddaddy's restaurant."

Sam and Mercedes looked at her dad—amused and trying to stifle their laughter.

"Well…uh…"

"Hush, Isaac…" Racine said, before continuing. "He wouldn't talk to me or anybody for that matter. He would buy his cup of coffee and sat in the same spot, just staring. He had unnerved my granddaddy so much, that he was seriously thinking of banning him from the restaurant."

Doctor Jones shot his wife a surprised look.

"Yep, you got my grandmama to thank because she talked him out of it," she smirked. "Apparently she figured out that you had the hots for her sweet, innocent granddaughter and started sending me to your table with a plate of food, just to make sure you don't starve while you ogled me."

"Ewww daddy, you were a creeper," Mercedes quipped.

"No I wasn't," he muttered. "I was too awestruck by your mom's beauty to say a word to her." He winked at her. "Still am."

The subject soon changed to school and Mercedes announced that she had been chosen as the female lead of the New Directions.

"It's about time that tone deaf teacher of yours realized how talented you are," Doctor Jones told his daughter. "You should have never been singing back up to the likes of that Berry girl."

"I agree, Doctor Jones." Sam spoke up. "Mercedes has the most powerful voice in Glee Club; it's about time for my bab…uh for her to shine."

Mercedes cheeks grew warm.

"Mercedes, we're so proud of you." Racine said. "Perhaps your father and I can drive up to Chicago and see you perform?"

"That will be great," Mercedes beamed. "Daddy, will that be possible?"

Doctor Jones shrugged his shoulders. "Let me check my schedule and I'll get back to you."

"Okay, I really hope you can," she said. "This is my last year in high school daddy, and you have yet to see me perform."

A twinge of guilt stabbed at his heart. "I'll get back to you." he repeated.

**XXXX**

Mercedes and Sam headed upstairs to her room to start on their homework. Ever since Doctor Jones told Mercedes that he will get back to her as if she was one of his patients and not his daughter, she had been in a sullen mood.

"Babe, it's going to be alright," Sam assured her, taking her hands in his and pulling her on to his lap. "I'm sure your dad will come through for you." He kissed her on the temple.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "I hope you're right." A faint smile played on her lips. "I really want him to be there. It might change his mind about me pursuing my dream," she said. "He sees me singing in the church choir every Sunday, but for him to see me performing in front of a big crowd…" She brushed Sam's hair out of his eyes. "A miracle could happen."

"You're right," Sam agreed. "I'm big on miracles…we're back together and going to live out the rest of our lives as husband and wife…" He sighed dreamily. "Oh yeah I'm very big on miracles."

Mercedes giggled. "We better get through this homework or it will be a miracle if we pass."

"I need a kiss to kick my brain into gear." Sam smirked, moving in for a kiss. Mercedes rolled her eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"How was that?"

"Mmmm," he growled, licking his lips. "One more, please."

"Okay, Mr. Evans one more kiss, then we must get started on our homework."

"More kisses later?"

"Yes." She promised. "More kisses later and only after we've finished our homework."

**XXXX**

Finn scowled as he picked at his food. He couldn't believe he had phoned Rachel and asked her to meet him for lunch the next day …

**Three Hours ago…**

_Rachel answered her phone after the fourth ring. _

_Finn held his breath as he waited for her to speak._

"_What do you want Finn Hudson?" she hissed. "Why are you calling me? I thought we were finished, isn't that what you told me?"_

"_Uh…Rachel, just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean that I don't care about you," he replied._

"_Well you could have fooled me," she huffed. "You didn't say anything in my defense while everyone was kissing Mercedes' ass when Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins decided to give her my solo…MY solo." She sobbed. "Don't they know how hard I'd trained to get the New Directions this far? If it wasn't for me pushing everyone, we wouldn't be heading back to Nationals for a second year in a row." _

_Finn grimaced as she continued to vent, wondering if she ever going to take a breath so he could get a word in. He was in the middle of having a nice daydream about Mercedes when he heard his name being called. _

"_Finn…Finn are you still there?"_

"_Uh…oh yeah, I'm here," he said. _

"_You didn't zone out on me, did you?"_

"_No…no..."Finn lied, rolling his eyes. "You know how much I love your voice." He cleared his throat as he gave himself a little pep talk to remind him the reason why he was doing this – to keep Mercedes safe from crazy Rachel Berry. "Uh…Rachel, I was thinking…" he began. "D-do you want to have lunch with m-me tomorrow?"_

"_Sure Finn, I would love to!" she squealed. "I tell you what, there is some leftover tofu lasagna from last night, so why don't I provide lunch?" she offered._

"_Sounds great."_

"_Finn?"_

"_Yeah Rachel?"_

"_Does this means that we're back together?" she asked, her voice full of hope. _

"_Um… we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Okay," she said. "See you tomorrow at school…I love you Finn Hudson." _

_He grimaced as she professed her love for him…_

"_Well…?" she said. _

"_Well what?" _

"_Aren't you going to say it?"_

"_Say what?"_

"_Finn," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "That you love me, too you adorable moron." _

_Finn took the phone off his ear and stared at it. _

"_Finnnnn…" she drew out. _

"_See you tomorrow Rachel, bye." He couldn't get of the phone fast enough…_

**Present Time…**

'_Dammit, Finn you were free!'_ he groaned audibly, dropping his fork in his place. His stepfather and his mother looked in his direction, concern etched on their faces.

"Finn, are you feeling okay?" his mom asked, rushing out of her seat. "Are you having a relapse?"She rushed to his side to feel his forehead. "You don't feel feverish…"

Finn moved his mother's hand from his forehead. "Mom, stop! I'm okay." He wished she would stop treating him like a baby. "I was thinking about a test I had coming up in my English class." He lied. "It's going to be twenty-five percent of my final grades, so I have to get a decent grade if I want to pass the class."

It wasn't the truth, but hey…

"I have faith that you will pass the class son," his mom said, giving him a smile. "You are so smart Finn; I don't know why you don't believe in yourself more."

"Your mother's right Finn," Burt, his stepfather agreed. "But if you are worried about not passing, why don't you ask your brother Kurt to be your study partner?" he suggested.

Kurt, who was in the middle of sexting Blaine, looked up when he heard his name mentioned. "What?" He asked.

"Finn needs your help," his father explained. "He's worried that he won't pass his big English exam coming up."

"Oh…well."

A light bulb came on in Finn's head; he could turn this lie around to his advantage. "No, it's okay." Finn spoke up; "English isn't really Kurt's best subject, I'll ask Mercedes she's a…"

'The hell you will.' Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Blaine and I are studying for the big test this weekend so why don't you join us?" Kurt said sweetly, giving Finn a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Then it's settled," Finn's mother said, satisfied.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, avoiding a pair of steely blue eyes that bore holes in his soul.

**XXXX**

Finn was in his room, lying across his bed listening to music on his iPod. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kurt walked into his room unannounced and threw a bucket of ice water on him.

"What the fuck?" Finn said, hopping out of bed, glaring at a smirking Kurt. "You better have a fucking good reason…"

"Mercedes," Kurt interjected. "I thought since you have the hots for her, a cold shower will cool you down."

"Look. Kurt," he said, pulling off the drenched shirt. "I'm getting really tired of you assuming that I have a thing for your best friend," he said through clutched teeth.

"That's because you do," Kurt retorted. "I don't give a fuck how many times you tried to deny it, you can't. It's written all of your face."

"I don't know what the fuck you are reading on my face, but you're wrong," he lied. "If I'm oh so into Mercedes as you say, then how come I'm trying to get back with Rachel?"

"Stupidity?" Kurt quipped. "Look, Finn I know you better than you think I do and I know what I see and I know what my gut is telling me and my gut is telling me to watch you like a fucking hawk." He ran a porcelain hand through his hair. "What I don't get is why Mercedes? You had your chance to get with her long before Sam came into the picture, so why now?"

Finn looked at his brother, breathing heavily, wondering why Kurt couldn't let it go.

"For the last fucking time…" He threw his hands up in frustration. "You know what bro, fuck you because no matter what I do or say you will not believe me, so why should I waste my breath?"

"Damn Skippy," Kurt replied. "And unless you can convince me that I'm wrong, I would think otherwise."

**XXXX**

The sounds of heavy breathing, moaning and lips smacking against skin wafts through the air of Mercedes' bedroom. Sam and Mercedes were in the middle of an intense make out session. Mercedes shut her eyes with a pleasurable smile on her face, her fingers threaded in Sam's blond locks as he peppered her neck with hot kisses.

"Your skin tastes so good, baby." he whispered, in between kisses. "So sweet," he pulled down the collar of her oversized t-shirt and kissed the swells of her breasts. He looked up and saw the serene look on her beautiful face and kissed her eyelids.

Mercedes opened her eyes and sighed dreamily.

"How am I supposed to go home and sleep without my wife by my side?" Sam pouted. "It's unnatural and very cruel."

"My poor baby," Mercedes cooed, kissing his lips. "I feel the same way, but we will survive." She kissed him again and glanced at the clock. "Shit, I have to get you home."

"Time flies when you're having fun." He sighed, rolling off her.

Mercedes sat up and placed her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about it," she agreed.

They adjusted their clothes and went downstairs to the family room where Mercedes' parents were cuddled on the couch engrossed in the latest episode of _Downton Abbey_. Doctor Jones pause the program and gave them his undivided attention.

"I just came to say goodnight, Doctor and Mrs. Jones," Sam said. "Thank you for inviting me to supper, it meant a lot."

"You have our daughter to thank for that Sam," Racine smiled. "I'm sure we are going to be seeing a lot of you around here, young man."

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other and smiled shyly.

"Good night Sam," Doctor Jones replied. "Mercedes, you know there is school tomorrow." he said in a not so subtle way of telling her to drop Sam off and come right back.

"I'll be home before curfew," she promised, looping her arm with Sam's and leading him out the room.

**XXXX**

"Is my Sammy still pouting?" Mercedes asked Sam as she drove him home. He had been unusually quiet since they got in the car.

"I'm not really pouting," he replied. "It's just that I had gotten used to seeing your gorgeous face first thing in the morning."

Mercedes smiled. "What about that big poster size photo you have of me in your room? That's not good enough any more?"

Sam smiled as he thought of Mercedes dressed as a Cheerio. "Mercedes, as much as I love that picture of you, it can't replace the real thing." He reached over placed his hand on her thigh and began to lightly caress it. "I can't make love to a picture."

She quickly glanced at him through the rear view mirror and winked.

He winked back.

Sam slid his hand between her legs causing her to jump. "Mr. Evans, are you trying to get us killed?" Mercedes asked, squirming as he pressed several fingers against the crotch of her pants.

"Not really," he smirked. "I just want to say goodnight to my new bestest friend."

"Sam…"

"What…? I will give you the same opportunity to say goodnight to your new bestie." He took her hand, kissed it and placed it on his growing bulge. "He really wants to see you."

"Sam…" she moaned, biting her bottom lip as he rubbed the crotch of her jeans harder. She snapped her legs shut, trapping his hand. "You are going to get me in so much trouble."

"Yeah, but it is so worth it," he remarked, grinning.

Mercedes parked her car in the Hudson-Hummel driveway. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard and turned to face him.

"So…" she said, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"So…" he echoed, licking his lips.

She climbed over the console and straddled his lap. "How much trouble can we get into for thirty minutes?" Mercedes whispered, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Let's go to my room and find out." He swiped the tip of his tongue over her lips.

"Then what are you waiting for Evans?" She opened the car door and stepped out with him following close behind her. He reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. The young couple laughed quietly as they ran up the porch. Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his house key.

"Time is ticking away," Mercedes sang, grabbing his ass. "Ooh, nice and tight just the way I like it."

"Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones, I can't concentrate with you grabbing me like that." he chuckled. "Now if you kindly stop trying to molest me, I can unlock…mmmm."

She had wedged herself between Sam and the door and attacked his lips…

Finn was on his way to the basement to drop the wet sheets in the laundry room when he heard the front door lock click. The door slowly opened, and on the other side of the threshold were Sam and Mercedes locked in a passionate kiss. It was hard to tell where one began and the other ended; it would've taken a nuclear bomb to pull them apart.

He stood wide eyed and slack jawed, staring at them as the feeling of jealousy hovered just beneath the surface. _Sam has no right to be touching her that way!_ He cleared his throat. "Ahem!"

Sam and Mercedes looked up at him simultaneously…

"Um…Finn, sorry about that bro," Sam grinned, pulling Mercedes into the house and shutting the door behind them. "Mercy and I can't help ourselves."

Mercedes hit him playfully and on the chest. "Finn, sorry we were being so rude." She apologized, side eyeing Sam with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Finn sorry," Sam said, leading Mercedes towards the stairs that lead to his room. "Mercedes and I can't really hangout and talk, we don't have much time before she has to get home before curfew…" He shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I understand," he said, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Goodnight Mercedes, see you tomorrow."

"Night Finn," Mercedes replied, smiling sweetly at him. She squeaked as Sam slapped her on the ass. "Sam…" she giggled, pouting.

"I told you baby, I can't help it," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Finn clinched his jaw as he watched Sam usher Mercedes into his bedroom. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs to the laundry room, hearing several loud bumps and Mercedes' laughter wafting in the air from behind the locked door as he passed by.

Mercedes looked up at Sam as he straddled her and held her arms over her head. He lowered his face until their lips were mere inches away from each other. He looked into her doe eyes and smiled.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered. "I am so blessed to have you back into my life."

Mercedes' heart tap danced in her chest upon hearing Sam's words. "I'm the blessed one," she whispered back. She lifted her chin and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you, Samuel Evans."

"And I love you too, Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones." He crushed his mouth down on hers, plunging his tongue between her lips and deep into her mouth.

Mercedes moaned, arching her back upward. She rubbed her clothed sex against Sam's erection. He released her hands. She immediately slipped her hands between his legs and caressed his length through his jeans. Sam hissed in pleasure as Mercedes unzipped his jeans, pushed his pants and boxers down past his hips, freeing his erection.

Sam grabbed the sides of Mercedes' pants and she lifted her torso as he slipped her pants and panties over her hips. He got off the bed stripped out of his jeans and boxers, before pulling her pants and panties completely off and dropping them on the floor. Mercedes watched Sam as he opened the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a condom and handed it to her. She ripped opened the gold wrapper and slid the condom over his dick and rolled it down his length.

She opened her legs a little wider to give him room as he settled between her legs. Mercedes bit her bottom lip as Sam guided himself inside her slick heat. They gasped in unison as their bodies connected. Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's slim waist bringing him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body on top of hers.

They began to move…

Mercedes' breath hitched as Sam rotated his hips, thrusting deeply inside her tight, wet pussy.

"Mercedes," he whimpered, loving the way she felt. "Mercedes…you feel so good baby…"

Mercedes showered the side of his face with kisses, holding him tighter as she lifted her hips upward meeting him stroke for stroke, grabbing handfuls of his blond locks as he hit the right spot within her.

"Sammy, "she sang breathlessly in his ear. "Don't stop baby, I'm so close…"

Sam slipped his hands under her and gripped her soft ass and thrust into her at a manic speed, bringing her closer and closer to her climax…

**XXXX**

Kurt parked his car in the driveway. He was in a great mood after spending time with Blaine. He reached for his math book but decided to leave it in the car; it's not like anyone was desperate enough to break in his car to steal it. He noticed his bestie's car sitting in the driveway and grinned.

Sam had finally found his way back home…

He checked his neck in the rear view mirror, hoping his dad wouldn't freak out at the number of love bites on his neck. Kurt got out the car and headed up the front porch, unlocked the front door and stepped inside. He decided to say a quick hello to Sam and Mercedes before heading upstairs to bed. Imagine his surprise when he caught Finn standing outside Sam's bedroom door with his hand jammed down his pants fist fucking himself!

"You perv, what the fuck are you doing?" Kurt whispered harshly.

He heard the moans coming from Sam's room…

Finn turned five shades of red as he quickly released his dick and pulled his hand out of his pants. "Uh…" he said, darting his eyes everywhere, to avoid looking at his brother. "I-I- it's not w-what it l-looks like." He stammered. "I-I'm…."

"Sammy…" They heard Mercedes cried out.

Kurt stared at Finn in disbelief. "Yeah right," he scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I bet you're imagining that it's your name Mercedes is calling out," he huffed. "What kind of fucking friend are you to lust after Sam's woman! Remember Quinn?"

"Kurt…" Finn took a deep breath and hung his head. "I'm not t-trying… excuse me..." He mumbled as he passed by Kurt on the way upstairs.

Kurt turned and followed Finn upstairs. "What will it take to get it through your thick skull that Mercedes is off limits?" Kurt hissed. "I'm going to tell Sam…"

Finn grabbed Kurt by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. Kurt kicked him hard in the shins causing Finn to release him. He surprised Finn with a punch to the stomach.

"Fucking isn't the only thing Blaine and I do." Kurt scoffed at his brother, who was wincing in pain. After Kurt transferred to Dalton Academy, he began taking boxing lessons from Blaine. "Stay the fuck away from Mercedes, is that so hard to understand? Stay the fuck away."

**XXXX**

Mercedes opened her mouth and gasped as her orgasm overtook her. She buried her head into the hollow of Sam's neck to muffle her screams as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. A few strokes later, Sam felt the stirring of his climax beginning, he growled as his balls tightened and expanded as his hot cum rushed out of him.

"Mercedes…" he moaned, holding her tightly against him. "Oh baby…" He collapsed on top of her, smiling as he tried to catch his breath. Sam showered her face with kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." All too soon their time together came to an end. Sam reluctantly rolled off Mercedes and deposited the used condom in the trash. After cleaning themselves up and getting dressed, Sam reluctantly walked Mercedes to her car.

Mercedes checked the time and sighed sadly. "I've got twenty minutes to get home," she said, placing her head on his chest. "I don't want to say goodnight, I'm not ready."

"I'm not ready to say goodnight, either." Sam sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you feeling reckless?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "With you always," she replied. "What do you have in mind?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know yet." He checked his watch and pouted.

"Yeah I know." Mercedes stood on her tip toes and tilted her head. "Kiss me, goodnight."

She didn't have to ask him twice…

They kissed each other passionately until their burning lungs demanded air.

Sam opened the car door for her and Mercedes climbed in behind the wheel and slid the key into the ignition. She rolled down her window; he leaned in and they kissed again. Mercedes started up the car.

"Pick me up tomorrow?" he asked.

"Be here by seven-thirty," she replied.

They kissed again; he pushed himself out the window and stood back with his hands jammed into his jean pockets. Mercedes gave him a small wave and backed out the driveway and headed home. Sam stood outside for a few minutes, wondering if she was going to turn around and asked him to come with her. Ten minutes passed before he realized she wasn't coming back.

Sighing heavily, Sam did an about face and walked towards the porch. The front door opened before he reached the first step, Kurt stepped out the house and closed the door behind him. To his surprise, Kurt held out Sam's backpack.

"Sorry to have invaded your privacy, but it was for a good cause," Kurt began as he handed Sam his backpack. "I had to make sure you had clean clothes and stuff, I don't think you want to wear the same clothes two days in a row. The 'walk of shame' is not cool," he explained, turning up his nose in disgust. "C'mon lets go."

"Uh…where are we going?" Sam asked, following Kurt to his car. "Am I being kicked out?"

"Sam, really." Kurt chuckled, looking at the blond. "I'm taking you to Mercedes."

Sam's heart somersaulted in his chest. "Did she call you?"

"No," Kurt replied. "I'm playing Cupid."

Sam noticed Kurt's love bites and smirked. "Okay."

Mercedes was about to step in the shower when she heard Sam's ringtone. She smiled as she picked up her cell phone to answer it. "Hey, handsome," she greeted.

"Hey, gorgeous," Sam replied. "Whatcha doing?"

"Getting ready to step into the shower," she said. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure." Sam chuckled. "Wish I was there to scrub your back for you."

"I wish you were here too, baby." She sat on the edge of her bed. "There's nothing I like better than to have your strong hands rubbing soap all over my back…and other parts."

"Yeah?" he replied, moaning.

"Yeah," she answered coyly.

"Well if you feel that way, why don't you let me in?"

Mercedes laughed. "Sure, I'll pretend that you are here with me and…"

"Babe, why do you want to pretend, when I'm standing outside?"

"You're what!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping her phone.

"I'm outside baby, Kurt dropped me off and before you ask, it was his idea…he's playing Cupid…just call him up and ask him."

"I will," Mercedes said, putting on her robe. "I'm on my way down." She ended the call and phoned Kurt as she headed downstairs.

Kurt heard Mercedes' ringtone and answered his phone after the second ring. "You can thank me later," he said, stopping at a stop sign.

His best friend giggled as she turned off the alarm and opened the front door. She sighed deeply as she laid eyes on Sam.

"Kurt, you know how much I love you right?" She motioned for Sam to come in and locked the door behind him and turned on the alarm.

"I have some idea." He laughed, turning onto his street.

"Thank you." Mercedes took Sam by the hand and led him upstairs. "Cupid…"

"Anytime," Kurt replied. "See you and Sam in the morning… and don't be late for school."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the continuing support! It means so much to me! Many thanks to my beta Jill, who always have time for me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee and I really don't want to! **

**Chapter Three**

"_Thank you." Mercedes took Sam by the hand and led him upstairs. "Cupid…"_

"_Anytime," Kurt replied. "See you and Sam in the morning… and don't be late for school."_

**XXXX**

The minute she locked her bedroom door, Sam pushed Mercedes up against the wall and attacked her sexy full lips. Mercedes moaned as his plump lips crushed down on hers. She reached up and instinctively her fingers entangled themselves in his hair. His right hand moved down her body and until his fingers found her robe belt. He tugged at it until it became undone. He moaned lustfully, sliding the robe off her shoulder and kissing the exposed skin. Sam slid his hand inside her robe and caressed the soft silky skin of her belly, waist, the base of her spine, finally groping her voluptuous ass.

"Sam, I have the water running," Mercedes murmured against his lips.

"I know," he replied, sliding the robe off her other shoulder, planting sweet kisses along her neck and collar bone. "I promised to scrub your back and other places."

The robe fell and became a purple pool around her ankles.

"Yes you did," she agreed. "So why aren't you naked already?" she said coyly, reaching down and unzipping his pants.

Sam discarded his clothes in record time and took her by the hand. "Come on woman before all the hot water runs out."

They stepped inside the shower and Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes from behind, pressing her back against his chest. "I love you Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones," he said as he nuzzled the nape of her neck.

A smile curved on her full lips as she laid her head against his chest. "I love you too, Samuel Evans."

Sam reached for the body wash and squeezed a large dollop in his hand. "Where shall I begin?" he smirked, looking at her body appreciatively. "There are so many wonderful places I want to touch, what a delightful dilemma."

Mercedes squeezed a small amount of body wash in her hand and cocked an eyebrow. She looked Sam's nude body up and down. "Why you are making up your mind, I'm going to start." she said, placing her hand on his toned chest.

Sam hissed as her hand glided across his chest, coating him with body wash. The tingling sensation of her touch reached his toes, making them curl involuntary. She looked up at him with a lopsided grin as she wrote '_Mine' _across his stomach.

He in turn wrote '_The property of Sam Evans' _across her breasts.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he confirmed, soaping up her breasts. "I love my girls." He rolled each nipple between his index fingers and thumbs until they stiffened. "I can't get enough of them; I can love on my babies all day. Once we're married, you're going to walk around our home topless so I can have easy access to my beauties." He rinsed the soap off her breasts, dipped his head and slowly twirled his tongue around the ultra sensitive nipples. Mercedes moaned and arched her back towards him.

"Sammy, we're only going to take a shower, and _that's it_," Mercedes insisted, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. She found it hard to resist Sam when he looked so hot and dripping wet.

"If you say so." He smirked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I do say so," she replied firmly, moving her trembling hands over his six pack abs. Being on the synchronized swim team had been very, very good to Sam. His body has always been delectable, but swimming has given it more definition.

"Uh-huh," he said unconvinced, grabbing the bottle of body wash. "Turn around sexy lady, time to scrub your back."

"I mean it Sam," she said, half smiling as she turned around. "We have school tomorrow."

"I know you do babe." He squeezed a small amount on her wet skin and spread the body wash across her back, biting back laughter as Mercedes twitched under his touch.

"We have school tomorrow." She managed to eke out as more of a reminder to herself. She was finding it nearly impossible to not to give in to her urges. _Sam's hands felt so damn good!_

"Eight o'clock sharp," he added, washing her glorious ass thoroughly, making sure his fingers _accidently_ slipped in her pussy as he washed between her ass cheeks.

"Saaammm," she drawled out, protesting mildly. "Fuck…"

"I'm washing your other parts, per your request," he whispered, nibbling on her earlobe. "I can stop if you want and you can wash them yourself?" he offered.

"No, no." she said, swallowing hard. "P-please continue; you're doing a g-great job."

Sam reached between her thighs and rubbed her pussy, slowly massaging her clit as the raw bundle of nerves pulsated against his fingers. He stopped abruptly much to Mercedes' chagrin and washed the back of her legs. He chuckled when he looked up and saw the pout on her face.

"I thought you said, we're taking a shower and that's it," he reminded her, planting kisses on her lovely ass and legs.

"I lied," she admitted, looking into his green eyes. "I can't resist you, Samuel Evans. You have this power over me."

"It's my Jedi mind tricks," he said, moving his hands between her legs. "I think I finally mastered them."

Sam started massaging her pussy again, lovingly stroking his fingers up and down her swollen pussy lips before slipping one then two fingers in her tight wet heat. Mercedes groaned, pushing herself against his fingers as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"Oh god," she hissed, loving the way his fingers felt inside her. "Don't stop, Sam."

Sam felt her pussy tighten around his fingers. It relaxed and then tightened again. She was on the verge of climaxing. To help her along, he pressed his thumb against her clit and pumped his fingers in and out of her vigorously.

"Sam," she cried, riding his fingers until the first wave of her climax swept her over the edge. "Sam." Mercedes tilted her head upward, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and pushing his head down until their lips met. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked it inside her mouth.

After Mercedes came down from her blissful state, she poured a generous amount of body wash in her hand and rubbed it on his legs, feet and cute little ass. She purposely stayed away from his balls and semi erect dick that was getting harder by the second.

"Mercedes aren't you forgetting a spot?" he asked, desperately.

"No." she replied as innocently as she could, rinsing the soap from his legs. It was hard to ignore his dick that was now fully erect, twitching inches away from her face.

"Babe, you are neglecting your new bestie," he pouted. "He is very sad that you're not being nice to him."

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "If I give my bestie a kiss, will it make him happy?"

"He will be very happy," Sam assured her.

Mercedes softly giggled as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of the nearly purple head, tasting the pre-cum that leaked out from the slit.

"Shit," he hissed sharply, as Mercedes tongued the length of his dick and balls. She tongued his belly button and his stomach as she made her way to his chest where she tongued and chewed on his pink nipples. "Mercedes," he whispered lustfully, running his fingers through her hair. He looked down and stared in her brown doe like eyes.

"Kiss me, Sammy," she said shyly, licking her lips.

"My pleasure, sweetheart," he replied, before capturing her lips with his.

Mercedes drew her nails across his stomach before sliding her hand between his legs and cupping his balls. Sam's breath hitched in his throat as her hand curled tightly around the base of his shaft.

"Fuck," Sam moaned. His dick jumped as she stroked his entire length at a slow rhythm, stopping after every fourth stroke to fondle and squeeze his balls. She continued pleasuring him this way until he felt his balls tighten. Sam knew he couldn't last much longer, so he shut his eyes and bit down on his bottom lip. A few strokes later, Mercedes' name rolled off his tongue as he came.

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes and gave her a scorching kiss. "I love you so much," he whispered. "Mercedes-soon-to-be-Evans-Jones."

Mercedes smiled softly, her heart fluttered in her chest. "I love you too, Sammy." She reached up and combed his wet hair out of his eyes. "Let's get out of here before we look like a couple of prunes," she suggested.

Sam turned off the water and helped Mercedes out the shower stall. They giggled softly as they towel dried each other off before going into the bedroom. He grabbed Mercedes' favorite lotion from her vanity and instructed her to lie across the bed.

"Sam, you don't have to do this," she said, lying on her stomach.

"Yeah, I do," he said, kissing her between the shoulder blades. "Like, I'm really going to give up the chance to touch my pretty baby."

Fifteen minutes later, Mercedes set the alarm and crawled into Sam's arms.

"We're going to have to do something nice for Kurt." She yawned, shutting her eyes.

"I know." Sam said sleepily, closing his eyes.

"How about a batch of my fudge brownies, you think he would like that?"

"That'll work," Sam agreed. "As long as you make enough for me; you know how much I love your cooking among other things." Mercedes opened her eyes and stared at him until he opened his eyes and smiled sleepily. "What?"

"You're so adorable."

Sam wiggled his eyebrows. "Only for you, babe." He yawned, holding her closer. "Only for you."

**XXXX**

Rachel took the lid off the warm container and dished half the tofu lasagna in the color coordinated plate that came with the picnic basket along with two huge slices of French bread and handed it to Finn. He thanked her and placed the plate down on the green and blue checkered tablecloth.

"This was a great idea," Rachel chirped, preparing her plate. "Thanks Finn."

"Uh…you're welcome." he replied, giving her a small smile. "Everything looks...great."

"I wanted our lunch to be special," she said, "In spite of the distractions." She waved her hands at their surroundings. The quad was filled with students talking and laughing, having a great time with their friends, but she was referring to the glee clubbers who were sitting four tables away.

"We can go some place quieter if you like," Finn offered, all too willing to leave. His stomach had been in knots about having lunch with Rachel ever since he had foolishly suggested it in a moment of stupidity. Besides, he really wasn't in the mood to watch Sam and Mercedes act all lovey-dovey.

_Last night, when Kurt came home after dropping off Sam at Mercedes', his stepbrother informed him to find a new obsession because he wasn't giving him any more chances where his best friend was concerned. _

"_Next time, I'm telling Sam," Kurt warned him._

Rachel's shook her head. "I'm happy where I'm at." She handed Finn a bottle of water. "So about our conversation last night?" she continued, getting straight to the point. "Do you really want to get back together?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

_HELL NO!_ His brain screamed. "Uh…" before Finn had a chance to give his answer, he heard Mercedes' distinct laughter, he looked straight ahead and saw her sitting on Sam's lap.

He lost his appetite.

Rachel stared at Mercedes and narrowed her eyes. "Even that stupid laugh of hers irks the hell out of me," she huffed. "I can't believe Coach Sylvester and Principal Figgins gave my solo to Mercedes!" She stabbed at her food. "There is no way the New Directions can win without me," she said smugly. "I'm the glue that holds those losers together, serves them right." She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "I can't wait for them to come crawling and begging me to come back." A malicious smile curved on her lips. "And when that happens I'm going to give them a big fuck you before changing my mind…_after _they agree to do things my way of course." She danced in her seat just thinking about it.

Finn, who had stopped listening to Rachel half way through her tirade, watched as Sam and Mercedes shared an apple. The way they looked at each other like they were each other's everything made him physically ill. Finn curled his hand around the plastic water bottle and squeezed it as his jealously rose within him. _Fucking Evans! _He hissed. _What does Mercedes see in him?_ Mercedes wrapped her arm around Sam's neck and gave him a peck of the lips. Sam reached down and slapped her ass, which caused her to squeal.

"Sammy!" she laughed. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"Not going to happen, babe." Sam replied, slapping her ass again.

Rachel rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disgust at the overly affectionate couple. "Must they do that in public?" she hissed, loud enough for them to hear. "I have half a mind to go over there and warn them about school polices on PDA."

The entire group turned in Rachel's direction…

"Excuse me?" Mercedes spoke up, sliding off Sam's lap. "Do you have something to say to me Berry?"

"Babe, don't waste your breath," Sam said. "How do you know this isn't a trap to get you suspended?" he reasoned. "If that happens guess who gonna step in and take your place at Nationals?"

"Listen to Sam," Santana spoke up agreeing with him. "You can beat Hobbit's ass _after_ we win Nationals," she smirked. "Finn, keep your pesky assed pet on a very short leash."

"Win?" Rachel snorted, rolling her eyes. "The New Directions can't win shit without me."

"Come on Rachel, cool it," Finn said, trying to diffuse a potential violent situation. _Why was he getting involved with her again?_

"Um…we DID win Regional's without you." Tina reminded her. "So…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Shut up Tina," she hissed. "You just got lucky because the judges loved Michael Jackson."

"Guys, come on, Sam and Satan are right, arguing with Rachel is so not worth our trip to Nationals." Artie said. "Just ignore her-it's not that hard to do."

Finn took a deep breath, reached across the table and took an angry Rachel's hands in his and caressed the back of them with his thumbs to calm her down.

"Rachel, those people are your friends," he reminded her. "I'm sure you don't want to lose their friendship."

"Finn, please. They never were my friends," she snapped. "They had always been jealous of my talents, especially Mercedes."

All of a sudden it felt as if all the air has been sucked out of the space between them.

"Oh shit!" Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

Mercedes shut her eyes, took a deep breath and counted to three. "What was that Rachel Berry?" She asked, walking towards her. Mercedes was going to shut the bitch down once and for all! "I had always been jealous of you. Is that what you said?"

"Babe…" Sam warned, quickly jumping out of his seat, he wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist, to save Rachel from getting a beat down. "Don't feed into her madness." He kissed her on the neck. "Okay? Babe, if you really want to know the truth, she is jealous of you." He replied. "Anyone who isn't tone deaf knows you can sing rings around her, any day, every day." He looked at their friends who nodded in agreement. "You can sing anything babe, unlike Rachel who can only sing show tunes." He nuzzled her neck as they slowly swayed from side to side. "Be the better person and let it go…for now."

Mercedes nodded. She would let it go… for now, but she owed one Rachel Barbra Berry an ass whupping. "You better be glad that Nationals are coming up." Mercedes said, glaring at her. "Or my foot would have been all up in your crazy ass."

"I see black," Brittany said, holding on to her girlfriend. "Make her go away."

"Who are you talking about Brit?" Santana asked her frighten girlfriend.

"The Hobbit," she whispered, nudging her head towards Rachel. "She wants to eat the unicorns and piss on the rainbows."

"Oh my poor Brit," Santana cooed, giving Brittany a peck on the cheeks. "Rachel, shoo," she spoke up. "Your face is scaring Brittany."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatevs," she said, waving away Santana's words.

"I have to get away from the darkness," Brittany said, standing to leave. "Sorry everyone," she apologized. "Her karma is mashing with the sunshine of my soul."

"Wait a minute Brit." Santana gathered their things. "See you guys after school," she announced to the table. She cut her eyes at Rachel. "Jolly pale giant, you better be on the lookout for your girl," she warned Finn. "If I catch her alone off school campus, her ass is mine."

"I'd suddenly lost my appetite." Tina said, shoving her slice of pizza aside. Mike grabbed it and placed the slice on his plate. Tina gave him the side-eye.

"What?" Mike said. "You said you lost your appetite."

"I know what you mean." Gwen agreed, tossing her lunch back in the brown bag.

"Yeah, it seems like lunch is over, guys," Mercedes agreed. "We better go."

"Don't leave on account of me." Rachel smirked.

"Rachel, can you please shut the fuck up?" Puck said, tossing his banana peel at her.

"Hey man, that's not cool." Finn said, tossing the peel back. "Stop it."

"Well it looks like Finn is back with Rachel." Kurt said, smirking. "Congrats, brother."

"But…" Finn began to protest he turned and looked at Rachel and sighed in defeat. "Yeah, we're back together," he said with as much enthusiasm as a child wearing a shitty diaper.

Rachel clapped her hands in joy. "Finn I knew we would get back together." she sang. "I wish I hadn't left my iPod in my locker, I have a song ready just for this moment…oh what the hell." She cleared her throat.

Sam, Mercedes and the rest of glee club quickly vacated the table.

Finn looked dejected as Sam entwined his fingers with Mercedes. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her laughed. She looked back and gave Finn a small smile and turned her attentions back to Sam.

"Finn are you ready?" Rachel asked eagerly.

He nodded, "Sure…Rachel."

"Pay attention."

Finn leaned back against the table and stared at his _girlfriend_ as she smiled brightly at him. "I dedicate this song to you, Finn the love of my life…" She opened her mouth and began singing the lyrics to_ Woman In Love_ by her idol Barbra Streisand.

As Rachel expressed her love for him through song for the umpteenth time, Finn imagined that it was Mercedes standing before him–topless…

_The corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile and as he gawked at her huge chocolate globes that started his obsession, he licked his lips hungrily. _

"_Finn, you can touch them if you want." Mercedes giggled, winking seductively at him. "Come on, I don't bite unless you're into that sort of thing." _

_He raised his eyebrows. "But-but what about Sam?" _

_She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Sam is a total loser, I can't believe I wasted my time on him when someone like you is around," she replied. "What about you and Rachel? Is the love still strong?"_

_Finn shook his head. "We're done."_

"_Too bad." She poked out her chest, biting her plump lips coyly. "Sooo, are you going to touch them or not?"_

_Finn nodded furiously and reached out his hand…_

"FINN!" Rachel shouted, waking him out of his daydream. She slapped his hand away. "I knew the song was heartfelt and emotional but, you could at least wait until we're alone before you begin to grope me."

"Huh-what?" Finn looked confused, blinking twice. "Where's…?" _Fuck it was all in my head!_ _Shit!_ He gave himself a facepalm. "Sorry Rach," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she said, kissing him on the lips. "I know you are eager to continue our sexual relationship, so am I." She began packing up the picnic basket. "How about tonight? You're invited to supper."

"I can't tonight," he said. "I have to work at the garage tonight."

"Couldn't you trade with someone? How about Sam?"

"No, he's working tonight too."

"That's too bad." She sighed. "My dads are cooking stewed eggplant and chickpeas, yum."

"Sounds great! Make sure to save me some."

Rachel handed Finn the basket and laced their fingers together. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. "I'm go glad we're back together Finn."

"Me too," he lied. "My life sucks without you."

"Oh, what a sweet thing to say." He walked her to her locker and waited for her to get her book for her next class.

Out the corner of his eye, Finn saw Mr. Schue headed their way. _Great!_ "Come on Rachel, I can't afford to be late to my next class," he said, trying to hurry her up.

"Okay." She shut her locker and grabbed his hand. "I'm ready."

They left just in the nick of time. The last thing Finn needed was Mr. Schue thinking he had decided to help him talk Rachel into coming back to the glee club.

**XXXX**

"Stop! Stop! For the love of my sanity, stop," Coach Sylvester barked, in her megaphone, glaring at the group of tired students. "What is wrong with you people? You're dancing like a bunch of demented Muppets on acid." Mercedes leaned her head against Sam and took a deep breath. "I'm literally weeping with rage over how pitiful you are. What's wrong with everybody, Puck which one of your _clients_ and I'm using the term loosely here, paid you extra to clean their pipes?" she quipped.

Puck was about to said something smart assed but thought better of it. A hormonal Coach Sylvester was not to be messed with.

"And you, Lurch junior," she said, directing her insult towards Finn. "Heaven forbid if we were ever kidnapped and you had to do a simple dance to free us; we'd all be dead." She shook her head in pity. "Becky, remind me to grab a pair of shin guards from the hockey team for Finn's battered dance partner."

Finn's face burned in humiliation. He never claimed to be the world's best dancer by a long shot, but he had definitely improved from when he first started in glee.

"Yes Coach," Becky replied, making a note.

She glanced at her watch and sighed. "Okay practice is over, my baby needs to eat. Just a little announcement before leaving…we will be having practice at six in the morning, starting tomorrow."

"What?" Mercedes and Tina groaned in unison.

"That's right Aretha and Not Aretha get used to it, if you want to win you have to make some sacrifices."

Mr. Schue, who sat in the audience, grading test papers from his Spanish class, looked up and smiled at the group. "It was a great practice guys," he said encouragingly. "But Coach Sylvester is right, if you wanna win, you have to sacrifice some things. On that note, I'll see everyone here at six am, sharp."

Finn walked over to his new dance partner, smiling apologetically. "Hey, Um…sorry about my two left feet." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Maybe I should've warned you beforehand what you were getting yourself into."

The sable-haired blue-eyed girl shrugged her shoulders. "I've had worse," She replied coolly, slipping on her sweater. "In case you'd forgotten, the name is Paris."

"Oh yeah, yeah…you're part of the Troubletones right?"

"Yeah," she picked up her gym bag. "See you in the morning."

"Six am sharp," he reminded her. He glanced at her retreating back for a few minutes before turning around to gather his things. From the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Mercedes cuddling as they prepared to leave. His heart began to ache.

Sam grabbed Mercedes' backpack along with his. "Don't worry about it, Mercedes it'll be okay." He assured her, referring to the early morning rehearsals.

"I know that." She sighed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm just letting out some frustration." She draped her arm around his waist. "I'm kinda sad I will not be seeing you tonight."

"Me too." he said. "But Mr. Hummel needs me at the garage. I like working there, it beats stripping."

"Well if you find yourself missing it, you can strip for me." Mercedes offered, winking at him seductively. "I have a couple of dollar bills I like to tuck in your g-string."

"White Chocolate is always ready for his baby," Sam said, grinding against her. "Maybe I'll put on a private show for you this weekend."

"Sounds good to me." She giggled softly, kissing his lips.

"Mmmm, you taste so good," he said after he returned the kiss. "Ready to leave, precious?"

"Yeah. Hopefully we can spend a few minutes together before you clock in."

Sam waved to the group. "Okay everybody, we're out." he shouted. "Finn, see you in a few."

Finn waved and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Finn can I have a word with you?" Mr. Schue called out.

He rolled his eyes. "What about?" he asked.

"I saw you with Rachel today," Mr. Schue informed Finn.

"So?"

"So does this means you have changed your mind about helping Rachel get her rightful place back in glee?"

"No," he answered bluntly.

"Have you forgotten that I can still turn you in for having drugs in your locker?"

Finn inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly, wondering how in the hell he thought this man was a fucking hero! "You know what Mr. Schue? You go right on ahead and do just that," he dared him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." Finn was surprised to find Rachel waiting for him outside the auditorium. "Rach, what are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to see my beautiful Finny," she answered, looping her arms around his waist.

"How sweet…" he replied as cheerfully as he could. "Uh…Rach can we talk?"

"Sure," she said as they walked out of school. "Isn't the sky beautiful?"

"Uh-huh…Rachel what I'm about to say you m-might not be what you want to h-hear."

Rachel stopped in her tracks and turned to faced Finn. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"I-I think…"

"Spit it out Finn."

"I-I d-don't want to be your boyfriend…sorry."

"What did you just say?" she asked, not believing what he just said.

"I…we're not going to work," he replied. "It was a mistake to ask you..."

Rachel hauled off and slapped him. "Who's the bitch?"

"There's no one," he replied, rubbing the sting out of her slap. "I don't love you any more."

"Don't you lie to me Finn Hudson!" she hissed. "Is it Quinn?"

"Quinn? No, we're just friends."

"It _is_ Quinn isn't it?" she spat. "I should have known, my worst nightmare is coming true."

"Rachel, it's not Quinn," he repeated. "She and Puck are trying to work things out."

"If it's not Quinn, then who?" she inquired. "Who are you leaving me for?"

An image of Mercedes flashed in his mind. "No one," he lied.

Kurt and Blaine walked out to the parking lot and saw Rachel and Finn arguing.

"That didn't take long," Blaine observed.

"Rachel and Finn are toxic for each other." Kurt replied. _As long as he stayed away from Mercedes, he really didn't give a fuck. _

**XXXX**

Sam gave Mercedes one last kiss before getting out the car.

"I gotta go," he said, giving her a peck on the lips.

"I know," she pouted, returning his kiss. "Don't forget to call and tell me what time you break for supper."

"I won't, bye." _Kiss._

"Bye, I love you." _Kiss._

"Sam, you're going to kiss Mercedes' lips off," Burt said teasingly in the background.

"I really have to go this time," Sam said, giving Mercedes one last kiss. "That should last you for a while."

"I hope so." She started up the engine. "See you in a few hours."

"Okay, baby." He watched as Mercedes drove off.

"Wow, you're really crazy about Mercedes aren't you?" Burt chuckled, glancing at the lovesick teen.

"Yes I am, Mr. Hummel," Sam confessed. "Mercedes is my everything and I will fuck anyone up who tries to take her away from me."

**tbc...**

**A/N: Will Finn heed Kurt's warning? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the continuing support! I really appreciate it! Thanks to my beta Jill who is feeling under the weather, I hope you feel better boo. **

**Disclaimer: Who wants to own Glee? Really?...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

_"Wow, you're really crazy about Mercedes aren't you?" Burt chuckled, glancing at the lovesick teen._

_"Yes I am, Mr. Hummel," Sam confessed. "Mercedes is my everything and I will fuck up anyone who tries to take her away from me."_

**XXXX**

"Okay everyone, take a ten minute break," Coach Sylvester barked in her megaphone. She made a beeline for her bacon taco that had been calling her name for the past fifteen minutes. Ever since the beginning of her second trimester, Coach Sylvester's craving for bacon had taken on a whole new level.

Mr. Schue took this time to sext Ms. Pillsbury his latest erotic dream.

Mercedes dropped besides Sam and laid her head in his lap. "Tired baby?" he cooed, brushing wisps of hair from her face.

The New Directions had been meeting at the school auditorium for six a.m. booty camp for a week and despite all the murmuring and complaining, they could honestly say that they were seeing an improvement in their dance routines. Even Finn's new dance partner, Paris, didn't have to wear the shin guards as much.

Mercedes nodded. "Someone couldn't keep his hands to himself," she scolded, hiding her smile.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't what you were saying when said hands were making you feel good." He smirked, dipping down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Smart ass." Mercedes stared up at him and giggled softly. "I wasn't complaining." She took his right hand and kissed his calloused fingers tenderly. "You know how much I love your hands," and then kissed the fingers of his left hand. "You have such beautiful hands," she complimented, fondling them. "They're so strong and protective." She laced her small fingers with his big ones and laid them on her chest.

Sam felt her heart tap dance against his hand and smiled goofily. "Prom is coming up." he sang.

"Yeah I know," she said. "I'm so excited, I can't wait. I'm going to spend it with the cutest guy at McKinley who also happens to be my soulmate."

"I heard this soulmate of yours is a great guy." Sam replied.

"The greatest." she concurred, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Sam chuckled softly to himself. "I also heard your guy has planned a very romantic prom proposal for you."

"Really?" she squealed, her doe eyes lit up. "Sam you really don't have to, I would be happy if you just ask me."

"I know that babe," he said, "and I appreciate the fact that you don't want me to do anything elaborate because of my financial situation," he said. "But babe, don't worry about it, alright? You deserve the best and I'm going to give you the best."

"Sam, I already have the best," she lifted her head and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I love you, so, so much."

A warm feeling washed over Sam; he felt so blessed to have Mercedes in his life. "I love you too, Mercy," he said. "And I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure you know it."

Finn's eyes kept shifting towards the loving couple while pangs of jealousy stabbed his heart. He made small talk with the people around him with the hopes of not giving himself away, especially with Kurt watching his every move like a fucking cat playing with his prey. Ever since he and Kurt had that little altercation a week ago, Finn had made damn sure he had kept his feelings for Mercedes well hidden.

At the moment he was talking to Paris about nothing in particular when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. _Fuck!_ Finn sighed, rolling his eyes as he fished it out of his pocket and checked the Caller ID; it was Rachel sending him another crazy text message. Rachel has been stalking him ever since he broke it off with her.

**Rachel:** "Who is she, Finn? Who did you dump me for? I need to know so I can get past this and move on with my life. My hair is falling out in clumps and I can't listen to Barbara because each song reminds me of you! I am literally dying of a broken heart! Yesterday I actually ate a burger and it wasn't vegan! See what you are doing to me? I have been reduced to eating a cow! Please Finn…I love you!"

"Who's it from?" Paris asked, reading the expression on his face.

"My crazy ex-girlfriend," he replied, texting Rachel back.

**Finn:** "Rachel can you please go stalk someone else? I'm not interested in your drama." He pressed _send_ and shook his head in annoyance.

"Rachel Berry?" Paris snorted. "She's a bitch."

"She's not that bad," Finn said in Rachel's defense. "It just that she takes things a little too seriously some times," He looked at Paris and cracked a smile. "Like acting like a spoil brat and quitting on her friends when she doesn't get her way."

Paris shrugged her shoulders. "So I was wrong, she's a selfish bitch."

"Uh…yeah?" He nodded in agreement.

Finn's back stiffened as Mercedes' adorable laughter filled his ears.

Paris rolled her eyes and grimace. "Are they always like that?" she asked, jerking her head in Sam and Mercedes' direction.

"Yeah," Finn answered, masking the bitterness in his tone. "They're happy." He quickly shifted his eyes in their direction, feeling sick to his stomach as Sam planted a kiss on Mercedes' plump lips. "Um…I bet you're happy you don't have wear the shin guards as much." he said, quickly changing the subject.

"I am," she chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I was beginning to think…"

She was interrupted by the commotion between Sugar Motta and Santana Lopez. Sugar, using her self diagnosed Aspergers condition, reminded everyone that her father isn't spending his hard earned money for them to lose at Nationals.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Daddy ATM should be thanking us, for letting your no talent ass in the New Directions," she retorted, shaking her fist at her. "Let's not pretend that you're in this club because you have a voice of an angel."

"Well I don't see anyone turning down Daddy's money," Sugar retorted. "And I _do _sing like an angel, Daddy said so!"

Finn spoke up. "Guys, guys c'mon, it's too damn early to be arguing." "Sugar, we do appreciate your father sponsoring us this year and you can tell him that his money will not be wasted because we will win Nationals. Besides, we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves; we should channel all our anger toward our competition."

"Finn's right guys," Mercedes agreed. She looked at a surprised Finn and grinned. "No fighting among family, at least not until after we win Nationals."

Finn felt his heart flutter in his chest as Mercedes smiled his way; he masked his smile by taking a sip of water. "Thanks Mercedes," he said. "Um guys, since our co-captain quit, I think that we should elect someone to take her place," he suggested, glancing briefly at Mercedes. He heard his cell phone buzzed in his pocket and ignored it.

"I think that's a great idea," Blaine said. "I nominate Kurt." He smiled adoringly at his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a soft kiss on the lips. "Thanks gorgeous, but I'm going to have to decline, Tina and I are busy with our outfits for Nationals."

"Which I must say is going to be stunning," Tina chimed in. "Especially since _I'm _no longer the New Directions seamstress." She never understood why it fell upon her shoulders to make everyone's outfit-it wasn't like she was getting recognition or paid for her hard work.

"Excuse me," Paris spoke loudly. "I know I'm just in New Directions because Rachel quit, but can I nominate someone?" she asked.

"I see no problem," Quinn replied. The rest of the group shook their heads in agreement.

"I nominate Mercedes Jones," she said. "She's doing an excellent job as leader of the Troubletones so she already has the experience. I'm sure she will make a great co-captain."

Mercedes' brown eyes widen in surprise. "Wow, thanks Paris." She said. "I heard through the grapevine that you thought I was a hard bitch." She promptly set her eyes on Santana for confirmation.

"Yeah, she said it," Santana confirmed. "Britt and I overheard you talking to that no ass bitch Selena. You were pissed because Mercedes made you run laps for showing up late for rehearsal."

Paris' cheeks turned a bright pink for humiliation.

"Uh, guys we are getting off the subject." Artie said. "I second Mercedes' nomination."

"I third it." Sam shouted. "My Mercy is a great leader."

"I vote for Mercedes." Quinn said.

"Hot Mama got my vote." Puck agreed.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Finn as one by one the New Directions voted for Mercedes to co-captain with him.

"Uh, guys we don't even know if Mercedes wants the position," Kurt said, hoping she would turn it down.

"Mercedes?" Finn asked. His heart jumped in his throat and stayed as the feeling of disappointment hovered over him. "Do you want the position?"

"Do you guys really think I can do a great job?" she asked, looking around the stage.

"Yes," everyone answered in unison, including Kurt, although he was leery of Mercedes spending time with Finn under _any_ circumstances.

"Okay, I'll accept," she smiled. "It will look good on my college application."

"Congratulations sweetheart." Sam kissed her on the cheeks. "How about we celebrate your victory after school?" he suggested. "Want to share a milkshake?"

"I'll love that," Mercedes agreed.

Finn felt Kurt's eyes on him. He turned in his brother's direction and shrugged with a triumphant smile on his face. What could Kurt say? He had no idea Mercedes would be nominated for co-captain of the New Directions.

"Congratulations for winning co-captain, Mercedes," Finn beamed, ignoring the buzzing of his cell phone as he walked towards Mercedes and Sam. "It couldn't happen to a more deserving person."

"Thanks Finn," Mercedes replied. He tried to give her a congratulatory hug, but was pushed out of the way by Brittany.

"All right my hormonal miscreants, break time is over," Coach Sylvester announced, rubbing her full belly. "Get in your positions and let's take it from the top!" She looked at Becky who was standing by the boom box waiting for her cue to push play.

Everyone hurried to their places on stage and got into position.

"Okay Becky, start the music."

"Yes, coach," Becky replied, as she pushed play.

**XXXX**

After rehearsal, Mr. Schue gathered the New Directions in a circle to give them his critique of the rehearsal. "Everyone is doing great," he began. "But there is something missing...you doesn't have spirit."

"Mr. Schue, cut the bull," Artie spoke up, representing the group. "You're trying to say that we're lacking spirit because of Rachel."

"Well…uh…" he swallowed hard. "Rachel was the…"

"Gee thanks Mr. Schue," Artie butted in. "It's nice to know what you REALLY think of us! Compared to your pet Rachel Berry, we might as well not exist."

"That is not what I'm saying Artie," he tried to explained. "I'm just saying…"

"William, I think your hideous sweater vests and hair gel is affecting your brain," Coach Sylvester interjected. "I know this group of misfits is an everlasting thorn in my side and as much as it pains me, I have to admit that they are doing a great job. Your pet gnome Rachel Berry has been holding them back for her own selfish reasons and you Will Schuester, stupidly encouraged that girl to treat her classmates as if their voices didn't matter."

"You are the worst kind of teacher Will Schuester! Your favoritism for little Miss Berry has blinded you to the fact that you have eleven kids that are equality as talented, and in some cases even more." She briefly glanced at Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Artie. "If you were a _real_ teacher you would have known that."

"Look Coach Sylvester…" Mr. Schue began, embarrassed for being called out in front of his students. "You have no idea…"

"See everyone at the regular time," Coach Sylvester said, turning a deaf ear to her co-worker's explanation. "Don't forget to bring you're A-game. And one more thing, if I hear one word of this little praise report outside of this auditorium, you miserable little creatures will live to regret it," she threatened. "Now hurry up, get dressed and go to class before I march each and every one of you to Principal Figgins' office for being tardy."

**XXXX**

Mercedes waited outside the boys' dressing room along with Tina and Quinn, they began discussing what they were going to wear to the upcoming senior prom while waiting for their boyfriends.

"Do you two have any ideas on what to wear?" Quinn asked Tina and Mercedes. "I'm thinking of doing classic Hollywood glam."

"Oohhh," Tina replied. "You would look gorgeous, Quinn."

"Yeah, you can pull that off," Mercedes replied, looking at her friend's slim body. "You have the body for it. Skinny and no ass," she said, teasingly.

Quinn giggled. "Not everyone can have an ass like yours, Mercedes," she said. "I wished my ass bounced from side to side as I walk. Shit girl, I have been asking my parents for ass implants for years now."

Mercedes side eyed her friend. "Really Quinn, ass implants?" she smirked. "All of this…" she dramatically waved her hands down her body, "is a hundredfold blessing from God Almighty Himself." she giggled. "You can't get any better than that."

"I know, but damn Cedes, can you share the wealth?" Quinn quipped. "I need more tits and ass."

"And what ever Quinn doesn't want, she can pass it to me." Tina chuckled.

The three friends burst into laughter; it had been a long time since the three of them had shared a laugh.

"Maybe I should wear a burlap sack to the prom," Mercedes giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sure I can get a good price on one at the feed store."

"Please," Tina laughed. "I doubt that would help. You have a banging body Mercedes; I'll go gay for you."

"Me too." Quinn agreed. "We'll make you forget all about Sam."

"All hail the goddess Mercedes." Tina chanted, bowing her head.

"All hail the goddess Mercedes." Quinn echoed, as she pranced around.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as her shook her head. "I can't believe I hang out with you two fools." She snorted, trying hard not to laugh.

Tina and Quinn collapsed against Mercedes, the trio laughed so hard they could hardly breathe.

"We should go dress shopping together." Quinn suggested, once they calmed down. "What you think?"

"That'll be so much fun." Tina agreed.

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "And we'll ask Kurt to come along," she added. "I tell you what, why don't we make a weekend out of it? We can have a sleepover and try out different hairstyles and make up."

"I like that." Quinn said. "It had been so long since we have hung out and done things."

"I know, hey why don't we invite the rest of the girls to join us?"

"Sure, it'll be a pre-prom sleep over." Tina said, excitedly.

Mercedes and her friends were busy making plans for the pre-prom sleepover extravaganza when the door to the boys' dressing room opened. Sam was the first to step out followed by Finn. Sam walked up to Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, gorgeous," Sam greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Hey handsome," Mercedes answered, returning his kiss.

"Miss me?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Very much." she purred.

"Hey you two must you?" Finn joked, in an effort to mask his jealously. It was bad enough he had to endure them loving on each other every fucking chance they get in rehearsal, but can Sam _not_ molest Mercedes with his huge lips a few feet in front of him?

"Sorry dude can't help it," Sam admitted, as he reached down to lace their fingers together. "I have to touch her, it's the law."

Finn's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his dark locks. He already knew who it was so he ignored it.

"Rachel?" Tina asked, as his phone continued to buzz.

"Yeah," Finn replied. "I don't know how to get rid of her." he sighed. "She has been seriously stalking me for a week…" He washed his hands over his face. "Hey, she's my problem, I'll think of something." Finn was getting desperate; his mind has begun to wonder in dark places concerning Rachel.

"Finn?" Mercedes said, softly, touching his forearm gently. "Sorry, you are having such a hard time with Rachel; she's just upset right now and not really thinking straight."

"Uh…thanks Mercedes." he said, staring at her hand; his skin was burning from her touch. "I'll find a way to deal with her."

Kurt approached the group. He raised an eyebrow as his blue eyes spotted Mercedes' hand on Finn's forearm. "What's going on?" he asked. The smile on his face didn't reach his eyes.

"Stalker Berry is on the prowl." Mike replied.

"Finn, are you okay?" Kurt asked concerned. He shooed Mercedes' hand away and replaced it with his own. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Finn answered bluntly, jerking his arm away. If looks can kill, Kurt would have been six feet under.

"Guys, we better get to class before Coach Sylvester makes good on her threat," Quinn reminded them. She slipped her hand in Puck's and gently squeezed it.

"Yeah, and I for one want to stay on her good side," Sam said, as they headed down the hall.

"Sam and I will meet you guys in choir," Mercedes spoke up. "And don't forget to think up some ideas for our pre-prom sleepover."

"A pre-prom sleepover," Mike questioned, looking at Tina. "We're having a sleepover?"

Mike, Sam and Puck grinned at each other knowingly and gave each a high five.

"Sorry boo, the pre-prom sleepover is for ladies and Kurt only," Mercedes informed them. "Maybe the guys can get together and have a sleepover or something." She suggested.

"Guys don't have sleepovers," Artie scoffed, joining the conversation. "Not unless it with the girls."

"You got that right," Puck said. "Who wants to cuddle up to these smelly, hairy ass motherfuckers?"

"Not me," Sam answered, licking his lips at Mercedes. "I just want my cuddly pillows," he added, referring to Mercedes' chest.

She jabbed him playfully in the ribs.

"Tell you what," Blaine chimed in. "Why don't the guys come over and cook dinner?" he suggested. "That way we can spend time with our significant others and leave before the sleepover begins?"

Mercedes looked between Tina and Quinn. "I'm okay with that," she said. "In fact after a long day of shopping, a home cooked meal will make our pre-prom sleepover even better."

"So, we will talk it over with the rest of the girls. I'm sure they will love the idea," Quinn said.

"And we will come up with a menu," Tina piped up. "So Mike, there will be NO TV dinners or frozen pizza."

"Relax ladies," Artie said. "Paula Deen comes to me for cooking advice," he bragged. "Dinner is handled."

Mercedes looked at him skeptically. "Ladies, I believe we better stock up on the Tums," she quipped.

**XXXX**

As predicted, the rest of the girls liked the idea of shopping for prom dresses and the pre-prom sleepover as well as the guys cooking a home cooked meal.

As they continued to talk, a pissed off Mr. Schue stormed into the choir room followed by a triumphant Coach Sylvester.

**Several Hours Earlier…**

_After the morning practice, Mr. Schue set up a meeting with Principal Figgins to discuss how Coach Sylvester treats him in front of his students. He was surprised to find her in Figgins' office mimicking him for their personal enjoyment. _

"_Really Sue?" he hissed, closing the door behind him. "I had it up to here with you bad mouthing me!" _

"_Oh William shut your pie hole," Sue said calmly, with a smirk on her lips "You make it so easy to mock you. You with your gelled hair and near blinding god awful sweater vests are a joke to the teaching profession." She continued, "I was just telling Principal Figgins about your unnatural attachment to that Berry girl. If I didn't know any better I would guess that you harbor feelings for her in The Police Please-Don't-Stand-So-Close-To-Me kind of way."_

_Principal Figgins' brown eyes widened in surprise. "William, please don't tell me that you have a crush your student Rachel Berry."_

"_Okay I won't." Mr. Schue hissed. "Because it's not true, I don't know what kind of filth…"_

"_Now, now William, lower your voice, the room has ears." Figgins said, pointing at the intercoms around the room. "I believe that you have no sexual desire for Ms. Berry, but from what Sue tell me, your blatant favoritism has clouded your judgment, therefore leading your students to question their self worth." _

"_That's not…"_

"_Let me finish," Figgins interjected. "The New Directions have less than a week to prepare for Nationals, use that time building them up instead of tearing them down. If you can't do that, I see no reason why Coach Sylvester can't take over the New Directions."_

_Coach Sylvester smiled sweetly at Mr. Schue. _

_Mr. Schue narrowed his eyes at them and shook his fist at his enemy. "There is no fucking way I am letting you take this from me," he spat at Coach Sylvester. "I have worked too damn hard with those kids for you to walk in at the last minute and claim all the glory."_

"_Okay meeting is over," Principal Figgins announced, before someone said something that couldn't be taken back. "Goodbye. William, remember my warning." _

"_Thank you for your time Principal Figgins." Coach Sylvester said calmly, rubbing her baby bump as she pass by Mr. Schue. "See you in class, William."_

_Mr. Schue stared a hole in her back. 'Bitch.' He muttered under his breath. _

_**Present Time…**_

"Everyone take your seat so we can begin." Mr. Schue said, as calmly as he could as Coach Sylvester stood by the piano, rubbing her baby bump. "Are there any announcements before we begin?"

Finn stood up.

"Finn?"

"First of all, let's have a big round of applause for our new Co-Captain Mercedes Jones…"

"What!" Mr. Schue and Rachel shouted in unison.

"Finn, please tell me this isn't true," Rachel said as she entered the room. "I am still co-captain of the glee club."

Finn scratched behind his ear with a half smile on his face. "Um…sorry Rachel you quit glee club, which means you also gave up your co-captain ship."

"And you gave it to-to Mercedes?" she asked incredulously. "Why am I not surprised?" she chuckled humorlessly. "First she takes my solo and now my place as co-captain?"

"She?" Mercedes jumped in. "Who is this _she_ are you talking about? Cos I KNOW you're not talking about me."

"Suck it up Rachel, Mercedes wasn't given anything," Sam said, speaking up in his woman's defense. "It was put up to a vote and Mercedes won."

"Any more questions?" Santana smirked, taking great pleasure in Rachel's pain.

Rachel turned to Mr. Schue, silently begging him for help.

Mr. Schue smiled helplessly at his favorite student and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Rachel, but they had every right to vote for a new co-captain, you quit."

Coach Sylvester raised an eyebrow, impressed he was taking Figgins' warning seriously.

Rachel took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm going to ignore everyone in this room and pretend that I'm the only one here," she said. "And I suggest that you all do the same. If I must be stuck in here, I want to be invisible." She gathered her things and marched over to the chair furthest away from everyone, dug into her backpack and pulled out her iPod.

"Jolly White Giant as you was saying?" Coach Sylvester said, urging Finn to continue.

"Uh…um… yeah…" Finn glanced uncomfortably in Rachel's direction. "I had been informed by Sugar that Mr. Motta has gotten several of the local businesses to sponsor our trip to Chicago. Instead of riding the raggedy school bus, we will be traveling in style in a luxury bus."

"All right!" Everyone cheered, clapping and whistling.

"That's great news." Mr. Schue replied. "Sugar, I'll get in touch with your father and thank him personally. Is there any more announcements before we begin?"

Sam stood up, surprising Mercedes. Her mouth went completely dry as her heartbeat sped up. _Was Sam going to do his prom proposal now?_ She wondered.

"Sam?" Mr. Schue said, acknowledging him.

"I'm in love with Mercedes Jones." he announced, proudly staring at the love of his life. "I just thought I put it out there."

"Sam, sit down," Mercedes giggled bashfully, tugging on his letter jacket. "I'm sure the whole world knows that by now."

"Try universe." Brittany corrected, smiling at the couple.

"I know baby," he said. "I just felt like saying that." he sat down in his chair, Mercedes leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Sam." she whispered as Finn vomited in his mouth.

**tbc...**

**A/N: Don't worry, Sam will find out about Finn's crush on Mercedes soon! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to say a big THANK YOU for nominating me for best Glee AU writer it is truly an honor! Thanks for your love and support. A big shout out to my beta Jill, she is so amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor do I want to! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

_"I love you too, Sam." she whispered as Finn vomited in his mouth._

**XXXX**

The halls of McKinley High were buzzing with excitement about the upcoming Senior Prom, during announcements, Brittany, senior class president, informed the senior class of the three options for the theme of their senior prom: It's Magic; Starry, Starry Nights and Prom-a-saurus.

"Ohmigod, couldn't the themes be any lamer." Kurt whispered to Mercedes. "They suck big time."

The best friends had homeroom together and were in the middle of a serious game of connect-the-dots to pass the time away, like their classmates their minds were on everything except school.

Mercedes nodded. "I wonder what a prom-a-saurus look like?" she cracked. "I bet that one was Brittany's idea."

"What was your first clue? The chick lives in an alternate universe." He said. "I love our special snowflake but damn."

Mercedes completed the box and printed_ M_ inside it.

"Be sure to cast your vote for the theme you want at lunch time people." Brittany continued. "The votes will be counted tomorrow afternoon and I will announce the winning theme in a special announcement. Oh yeah I forgot to mention at the same time there will be a separate ballad to nominate your fav guy and girl for senior prom king and queen. The four top boy and girl will be in the running for this years' king and queen. The winners will be crown at prom."

They heard Principal Figgins mumbled something in the background.

"What's that?" Brittany asked. Principal Figgins repeated himself. "Oh…Principal Figgins wants to remind the school, New Directions will be leaving for Chicago at the end of the week to compete in Nationals…and if you pass by any of the glee club members in the halls please wish them good luck cos we are going to need it."

Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes at the last statement as they continued their game of connect-the-dots.

"So as I was saying, Blaine and I are planning to do a lot of sight seeing while we're in Chicago," Kurt said, placing a _K_ in the box. "But what we are both looking forward to is seeing Cirque Du Soleil," his blue eyes lit up. "Blaine was able to get us half price tickets."

"I'm happy for you Kurt," she said, knowing how much he loved them. "Showtime will not interfere with our shopping date will it?"

Kurt looked at his bestie as if she grew another head. "I will cut a bitch if anything tries to come between me introducing my credit card to the glories of shopping on Michigan Avenue."

Mercedes giggled. "That's what I told Sam." she said. "He thinks it's going to be boring, but I told him he doesn't have to tag along and if he does decide to come, then don't complain."

"Like that boy is going to let you out of his sight." Kurt scoffed, bumping her shoulder.

"You should talk," she countered, bumping his shoulder. "It's going to take a surgeon to remove you from Blaine's ass."

"Well what can I say?" Kurt smirked, "I'm good at what I do."

"Ewww, bestie, that was too much information," she said, shaking her head. "Now I need to wash my brain with bleach to get the image of you and Blaine doing it out of my head."

"Now we're even." He replied, satisfactorily. "How do you think I felt when I walked in on you and Sam doing the monkey dance in my dad's garage?" He whispered, his cheeks turned pink just thinking about it. "Suppose my dad had caught you two?"

Mercedes felt the heat of embarrassment slowly creeping up her neck. "Kurt we didn't meant for that to happened," she sighed rolling her eyes. "We just wanted some privacy just to kiss and yeah things got a little…" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay a _lot _out of control. We promised that it will never happen again."

He leaned over and kissed Mercedes on the forehead. "All is forgiven love and the homemade fudge cookies were great by the way."

"Thanks."

They continued to talk and play connect-the-dots until homeroom was over. As they were gathering their things Mercedes received a text message, she dug her cell phone out her jeans pocket.

"I bet that's Sam sending me a cute love note," she giggled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Isn't he waiting for you outside the door?"

"Jelly?" Mercedes looked down at her phone and frowned slightly. "It's not from Sam," she said, disappointed. "It's from Finn."

"Finn?" Kurt said a littler louder than he should. "What does he want?"

She read the message. "He wants to meet in the choir room at lunch."

"Did he say what for?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure it has something to do with our trip to Chicago." She shrugged, nonchalantly. Her face lit up when she saw Sam waiting for her outside homeroom. "Hey, future husband." She greeted, kissing him on the cheek.

Sam's heart flip flopped inside his chest. "Hey future wife," he greeted with a shit eating grin on his face. He took her hand in his. Sam acknowledged Kurt's presences with a nod. "Hey, future wife's best friend."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully at him. "You two are giving me cavities." He quipped. "The tooth fairy wants to use you two in his next advertising campaign."

"Like you and Blaine aren't the cutest." Mercedes scoffed.

"Where's Blaine?" Sam asked, looking around. "He usually beat me here."

"He talked that shrew Cooper into letting him take his English exam early." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, maybe you should have done the same thing." Mercedes said.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt huffed, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. "That hag hates me and the feeling is mutual. I wouldn't give her a cup of my piss to save her life if she was dying of thirst."

Mercedes and Sam giggled.

"Wow that's harsh." Mercedes replied. "I thought she was over the green and yellow polka dots dress incident."

"You would think so." Kurt sighed, dramatically. "I did her a favor."

"Say babe, are you still coming over afterschool today to do homework and to help me pack?" Sam asked, a huge smile spreading on his face.

"Yeah," she replied, giving Kurt the side eye as he bumped her shoulder. "Yes Kurt, Sam and I actually _do_ study." She deadpanned.

"In between fooling around." Sam chimed in, giving Kurt a high five.

"Sam…" she laughed. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am, babe."

"I'm going to be a little late meeting you for lunch, Finn texted me to meet him in the choir room."

"For what?" Sam asked, frowning.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't say."

"Why don't you go with her?" Kurt suggested. "I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind if you wait for Mercedes." Although Finn has been on his best behavior for the past week and a half, Kurt did not trust him to _breathe_ on Mercedes.

"Great I'll do that." Sam said, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure whatever it is Finn has to discuss with me won't take but a minute."

Sam and Mercedes parted ways with Kurt in front of his honor's algebra class.

"See ya Kurt," Mercedes said, giving her best friend a small smile.

"Yeah dude, see ya." Sam said, placing an arm around Mercedes' shoulders.

Kurt smiled as he texted Finn a short message. "See you two later and try not make-out on your way to class." He said, teasingly. Kurt pocketed his cell phone and entered class.

**XXXX**

Finn's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, he quickly took out his cell phone and rolled his eyes when the Caller ID informed him the text was from Kurt. He quickly selected _open_ and read the message with a scowl on his face.

**Kurt:** 'You better have a legit reason for meeting with Mercy or your ass is mine.'

He really was getting tired of Kurt's shit.

"Got another text from Rachel?" Paris asked, startling him.

"Where did you come from?" Finn asked, grabbing his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack. You should wear a bell around your neck like a cat to warn people when you're coming."

"Didn't mean to scare ya! Bye." she said, obviously hurt, she picked up her pace.

"Hey Paris, sorry I was only kidding." He said, reaching out and grabbing her by the elbow. "Forgive my dumbass words okay? I was taking my anger out on you and that was uncalled for."

Paris slowed down and glanced up at him and smiled faintly. "Okay, I guess I can forgive you this one time, since you are my dance partner and we have to be able to trust each other."

"Yeah," he agreed, returning her smile "So where are you heading?"

Before she could answer, Finn's cell phone buzzed. He quickly checked the Caller ID and placed it back into his pocket.

"Seriously Finn, you need to do something about your stalker ex," She said. "She's the kind of chick that you will see on _Snapped_ one day_._"

"Do you have any suggestions short of murder?" Finn asked. "Because I'm all out of ideas."

"Get a new girlfriend," she suggested. "Show crazy Berry you're not taking her shit any more."

His thoughts immediately turned to Mercedes…

"And where will I find a girlfriend on short notice?" he asked. "It's not like I'm seeing anyone and Rachel knows this, I guess that's why she feels confident that I will crack and take her back."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked incredulously, "You're Finn Hudson, the most popular guy in school; _any_ female will jump at the chance to date you!"

Again his thoughts turned to Mercedes…

"I don't think that's true," he said, more to himself than Paris. "Mer…I mean where's my harem at?" he said jokingly, looking around. "I tell you where they are: scared shitless that my crazy ex will harm them in some way."

"Not everyone is scare of your psycho ex." She informed him.

"Yeah, right." Finn scuffed.

Paris shoved him and stared at him as if he was incredibly stupid. "How many anvils do I have to drop before one hit you over the head?" she asked. "Finn you are so clueless some times!"

Finn stopped walking and gaped at Paris – confused. "What?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Never mind; goodbye Finn, see you after school."

"What?" he repeated, staring at her retreating back.

Becky, who was walking behind the couple the entire time, poked Finn on the back.

He turned around and saw Becky shaking her head in pity. "Becky, what's up?"

"She likes you, you dumb ass." Becky explained.

"Who Paris?" he asked. Then it dawned on him. "Fuck!" he groaned, facepalming himself.

"And they call me slow." Becky deadpanned, cutting her eyes at him.

XXXX

Sam took out his paperback copy of _Martin the Warrior_ from his backpack and slumped in his desk to get comfortable as he waited for his favorite teacher to begin class. Sci-fi and Fantasy Literature was a very popular class not only did Mrs. Baer made the class fun, but Sam really enjoyed reading the books she had selected for her class.

"Hey everybody!" Mrs. Baer greeted her students as she closed the door after the bell rang. "I have finally finished grading all of your story essays and I must say that I really enjoyed reading them. Some of you have very vivid imaginations."

Sam hoped that he was one of them, he had worked hard on his story and with Mercedes' help in reading it over and making suggestions, Sam was sure his paper was at least a high _B_.

After Mrs. Baer took attendance, she had one of the students passed out the essays. Sam's heart pounded a little harder as his classmate handed him his essay. He was elated to see the big red **A+** in the corner of his paper.

_Great job Sam, you had put a lot of thought into this story and it shows! - Mrs. B._

"Yes." He quietly cheered, fist pumping the air in victory after reading her comment. He can't wait to show Mercedes and call his parents to tell them the good news.

Ever since he came back to McKinley, Sam had been working his ass off to keep his grades up in hopes of getting into a decent college wherever Mercedes decided to go. The last time they talked about college for her she was really leaning towards the University of Texas, as much as it hurts his heart to have her that far away from him for a while, he would support her decision a hundred percent.

Sam felt his cell phone vibrating in his jeans pocket, the corner of his lips curled up in a smile as he slide it out of his pocket and hid it behind his book, lately, he and Mercedes has been texting each other love notes during class. He briefly glanced at Mrs. Baer who was busy talking with one of his classmates, he glanced down at his phone, his eyebrows quirked up when he noticed the text was from his mother.

_SAM CALL ME!_

Immediately all sorts of things went thorough his mind as he jumped out his seat, grabbed his book and backpack and headed out the door without saying a word to Mrs. Baer. Sam quickly pressed him mother's number on speed dial with his heart in this throat the entire time. He headed for the auditorium for privacy.

"Come on mom, pick up! He said, impatiently after the second ring. "Pick up!"

"Sam? Thank goodness you called." Mary said, sounding anxious. "Are you between classes?"

"No mom, when I got your text to call, I walked out of class," he replied. "What is going on?" he asked. "Did something happen to dad or the twins?" he walked into the auditorium and dumped his backpack in the nearest seat.

"No, nothing like that." she said, with a mixture of giggling and crying in her tone. "Oh Sam…"

"Then what is it?" he asked, anxiously. "Mom, you're freaking me out!"

"Okay, okay…" Mary said, taking a deep breath to calm down long enough to tell her son what was going on. "Your dad and I received a letter by register mail from your former school, today…" she began.

"Baldwin High?" He asked, confused as to what does his former high school in Kentucky had to do with anything.

"No Sam, from Hunter Prep," She corrected him, taking another deep breath.

"What about Hunter Prep?" Sam asked, thinking about the former all boys' school he used to attend before transferring to McKinley High last year.

"Well son, it seems that several teachers were caught in an outrageous scandal involving failing students for profit…" she continued. "It came to the school's attention when an irate parent wanted to know why their son was failing certain subjects repeatedly. The school administration decided to investigate the teachers to see what was going on and found out what they were doing…"

"What? Really?" He gasped, stunned by the news.

"Yeah, that was our reaction exactly," Mary said, agreeing. "the school discovered this had been going on for quite a while, and for some insane reason one of the teachers kept a list of all the wronged students with the names of the persons who paid them and how much…"

"Um…uh…" Sam stuttered his breath shaky, suddenly his legs gave out; he caught himself before he fell to the floor and sat down. "Mom…mom…what are you saying…?" his green eyes welled up with tears. He was afraid to say what he was thinking out loud and waited for her confirmation.

"Sammy," his mother sniffed, giggling in an effort to keep herself from bursting into tears. "Your name was on the list, sweetie…" she confirmed.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled, letting the news wash over him as his mom continued…

"Yup…" she sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Your former science teacher, Mr. Calvin failed you on purpose Sam," she sobbed as the dam of tears finally burst.

"Mr. Calvin?" Sam's heart sank, he had really liked his goofy teacher and considered him one of the best teachers he ever had. "Why…would he do that mom?" he asked his bottom lip quivering. "Why would he do that to-to me? Mr. Calvin was the best…"

"Well Sam apparently the bastard didn't give a damn about you," she said, bitingly. "Do you remember Marc Kipperman?"

"Yeah I remember Marc, we were on the baseball team; we had a friendly rivalry going on I always beat him out for the pitcher's position…"

"I guess his father had gotten tired of his son always losing out to you because he paid Mr. Calvin to fail you," Mary said, cutting him off. "And we never questioned it, because of your dyslexia…" pangs of guilt stabbed at her heart. "Sam, your father and I…" she took another deep breath and reminded herself that they are good parents. "Any way…ahem," she cleared her throat. "Hunter Prep, in an effort to keep this scandal quiet as not to damage their reputation as an excellent school for boys, is going to give all students listed a passing grade and a monetary award to be determined by the school board…"

Sam could hardly breathe as he realized what this meant, not only for him but for his family. "Mom, I'm going to graduate with Mercedes aren't I?" he whispered, still not believing it. "I'm going to get to walk across the stage with all my friends…"

"That's right Sam," she giggled. "Principal Figgins should be getting the new information about your grades tomorrow at the earliest."

"Where's Dad?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"After I talked him out of killing Mr. Calvin, he called your Uncle David and he is going to stay with him while he is in Nashville, he is going to Hunter Prep to speak to the school board along with the other parents who children are victims of this scam."

"Are you sure he's not going to kill Mr. Calvin?"

"Honey, he has to stand in a LONG line," she grinned. "I want a piece of that man too."

Sam grinned, sniffing. "Hey mom, would you mind if I call you back later?"

"Of course not," she replied. "I have a feeling you want to share the great news with Mercedes as soon as possible since this affect her also."

"Thanks mom…I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

**XXXX**

Mercedes was in the middle of taking notes for her sociology class when her cell phone buzzed; she fished her cell phone from her jeans pocket and quickly read the text she had received from Sam.

**Sam: '**Babe, I need you. Please come to the auditorium…hurry!'

**Mercedes:** 'On my way!' she texted back.

She quietly placed her book and notebook in her backpack and slipped out of class, unnoticed.

**XXXX**

Mercedes fast walked to the auditorium, opened the door and walked in. "Sam?" she whispered as the door closed behind her. "Where are you babe?" Her eyes shifted back and forth as they adjusted to the semi-darkness.

"I'm over here Mercy." He replied, standing up at the opposite end of the auditorium. She walked towards him, as soon as she was within arms reach; he grabbed her and pulled her in a tight embrace. "I love you Mercedes." he sniffed against her neck. "I love you so-so much."

"I love you too, Sam." she replied, her heart began to beat a little faster as a sense of panic washed over her. Something was wrong. "Sam, sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked, feeling his warm tears on her neck. "Why did you need to see me?" she pulled away slightly to look at his face. She could tell that he had been crying for a while. "Sweetie did something happened to your parents or to Stevie and Stacey?"

"No," he whispered, stifling his sobs "They're fine, in fact everyone is fine."

"Then what is it?" her doe-like brown eyes grew wide with concern.

"I'm not dumb." He sniffed, smiling as fresh tears filled his eyes. "I'm not dumb."

"Of course not baby," she agreed. "Sam you are brilliant…did someone tell you that?" She laid her head on his chest and held him. "Tell me who told you that lie so I can kick their ass." she said angrily. "I like to see who ever told you that speak Na'vi, Vulcan _and_ Romulan."

Sam smiled as his heart raced in his chest. _Damn he loves her!_ "Mercedes, I'm going to graduate." He announced.

"Yes I know sweetheart-next year…"

"No babe, I'm going to graduate with you…" he announced, cutting her off.

Mercedes looked up at him – stunned. "Huh…wha…huh…?" She stammered. "Sam Evans this better not be a joke…"

Sam laughed, tears flowing down his cheeks. "This is not a joke Mercy," he sniffed, "I get to walk across the stage with my girl…"

Mercedes stared into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Ohmigod, you're not kidding!" she said, excitedly. "Sam, how did this happen?" she kissed him passionately on the lips. "Your parents, I know they are ecstatic about the news," she squealed as tears of joy filled her eyes. "Oh Sam, my beautiful, brilliant and wonderful, Sam…"

She burst into tears…

"Hey, hey gorgeous no crying, okay?" He sniffed, cupping her cheeks in his huge hands.

"I-I'm just so happy…" she sobbed. "T-this is great n-news."

Sam nodded as he wiped her tears away. "On so many levels," he agreed.

"So tell me, how did this miracle happen?"

Sam sat in the nearest empty seat, pulled Mercedes on his lap and then proceeded to tell her about his mother's phone call.

"Oh wow," she said after he finished. "What a shitty thing to do. I'm sure it will take all of your dad's will power not to kill him."

He nodded in agreement. "My uncle is going with him to see the school board just in case my dad gets the urge to kill someone." They heard the bell rang and the stampede of footsteps passing by the auditorium. "If I go back to class I wouldn't be able to concentrate." He sighed.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Mercedes suggested. "We can pick up lunch somewhere and chill at my house…in my room and take a nap maybe?" She smiled coyly at her future husband. "That's if you want to."

The corners of Sam's mouth curled up in a smile. "I want to," he said without hesitation. "But there will be no nap." He winked at her.

"Whatever you want Sammy." She said, sliding off his lap.

Sam grabbed their backpacks and draped his arm around Mercedes' shoulders. "Do you need anything from your locker before we make our escape?" he asked.

"I'm good." She replied. "But I do have to meet with Finn."

"Oh yeah," Sam frowned slightly. "I almost forgot about that."

"Maybe I should text Finn and tell him that something came up and I will not be able to meet with him." she suggested.

"No, don't do that," he said. "I'm sure Finn wouldn't have called it if it wasn't important."

**XXXX**

Rachel danced in her seat as she read the text message for a fifth time, her stalking of Carmen Tibideaux has finally paid off. She had managed to find out from Ms. Tibideaux's personal assistant that she will be in Chicago the same week as Nationals and had planned on attending to watch some of the show choirs. She knew if given the chance to sing in front of NYADA's Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation again, she would be a shoo-in to attend the prestigious school as a freshman in the fall. The only drawback to her plan was how to regain her spot as the female lead in New Directions.

Time to do some major ass kissing…

**XXXX**

Finn ran his fingers through his short dark locks and he waited for Mercedes to show up for their meeting, although the meeting was really about nothing, he just wanted a chance to spend some alone time with her without Sam groping her every five seconds or Kurt's watchful judgmental blue eyes glued to him, ready to pounce if he sneezed the wrong way in Mercedes' direction.

He sat at the drums, picked up the drumsticks and began playing, trying to get rid of some of the nervousness he felt. A few minutes later his heart flip flopped in his chest as he heard Mercedes' familiar laughter outside the choir room door. Finn took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face as Mercedes entered the room.

Followed by Sam…

"Hey Finn." Mercedes greeted warmly, smiling sweetly.

_I don't fucking believe this!_ Finn said to himself._ Why can't I have a moment alone with her?_

"Hey bro," Sam greeted. "How's it going?"

Finn felt the rage building inside him as he stared briefly at their entwined fingers. "I'm good." he replied.

"I hope you don't mind that Sam is here." Mercedes said. "Unless what we're going to be talking about is some deep dark secret stuff." She joked.

"Uh…no-no it's fine," Finn assured her, swallowing his disappointment.

"Okay, I'll go sit in the back row and read my book," Sam informed them. He kissed Mercedes on the cheek. "Love you, babe."

Mercedes blushed. "Love you too, Sam."

Finn rolled his eyes as he watched them eye fuck each other. He cleared his throat to gained Mercedes' attention.

"S-sorry Finn," Mercedes apologized. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing, yet," He replied. "Uh…the reason why I called this meeting is to come up with some ideas for thank you gifts for Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester." He explained. "I think whether we win or lose, we should buy them something to show our gratitude for all the hard work they put in to get us to Nationals."

"I'm all for buying Coach Sylvester a nice gift." Mercedes said. "She really believes in us. Don't give a rat ass about Mr. Schue."

Finn laughed in agreement.

"But he is our teacher so we gotta show him some of respect." She continued, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Not a clue." He answered, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. If given the chance, he could stare into them all day.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Sam spoke up, looking up from his book. "But shouldn't this be a glee club discussion to get everyone's opinion? Just sayin…"

Finn bit the insides of his jaws to keep from screaming. "Uh…technically…"

"Sorry Finn, but I agree with Sam," Mercedes jumped in. "Since we are using glee club money to buy the gifts…" She shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone should be involved."

"Why don't I send out a group text letting everyone know we are having a quick meeting?" Sam suggested.

"I'm okay with it." Mercedes said, winking at Sam. "Finn?"

_If only I magical powers!_ Finned huffed; thinking of ways to get rid of Sam.

"Finn?" Mercedes repeated, frowning slightly at her friend. "Finn? Hello…?"

"Uh…sorry Mercedes," he said, "I got sidetracked for a moment." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah…sure go ahead and text everybody Sam." he sighed. What else could he do? Say no, because he was trying to spend time with Mercedes but his plan backfired when her clueless boyfriend showed up too?

Sometimes it doesn't pay to be evil.

The meeting lasted for the twenty minutes; Finn had to begrudgingly admit to himself Sam had a great idea. It was Blaine who came up with the glass plaques, he knew a place where they could get a great deal and the engraving will be done for free.

"As long as Coach Sylvester's gift is more expensive than Mr. Schue's, I'm down for it." Mercedes replied. "I'm not trying to be hateful, but lets be real, if it wasn't for Coach Sylvester sticking up for us, we would be back up singers in the Rachel Berry show."

"You're not being hateful my Nubian queen," Artie said, "Do you think that I will be given a solo if it wasn't for her and how about Mike finally getting the chance to choreograph some sick dance moves?"

"HELL NO!" They shouted in unison.

After the meeting Brittany reminded the seniors to go vote for their prom theme and nominate their fav girl and guy for king and queen.

Mercedes smiled knowingly at Sam, he gave her a nose crunching smile. "Ready to go and cast your vote, _senior_?" She whispered, slipping her hand in his.

"I'm more than ready." He chuckled. "Do you want burgers and fries or pizza for lunch?"

"Pizza sounds great, I'm starving." Mercedes turned to Finn. "Great meeting, co-captain, we got a lot of things done."

"Yeah…" he drawled out, pretending to be happy. "Good call, bro."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I hope you don't think I overstepped y'all authority," Sam said. "I was trying to help, that's all."

"We don't think that." Mercedes assured him, giving his hand a light squeeze. "You're a genius babe."

"Now you see why I love this woman, Finn?" Sam gushed. "She lifts me up and believes in me when I don't believe in myself." His voice cracked.

"And all this time, I thought it was Aretha's generous ass and boobs." Santana smirked.

"Yeah, those too," Sam grinned, dipping his head to give Mercedes a kiss on the lips. "You know I'm kidding right babe?"

Mercedes poked him playfully in the ribs. "Come on handsome, you promise to feed me." She turned around and waved at everyone. "See you guys."

"Later guys." Sam said.

Finn did a slow burn as he watched the loving couple walked out the choir room hand in hand. He walked over the drum set to retrieve his backpack, cussing under his breath as Kurt approached him, smirking.

"Keep your smart ass remarks to yourself." He warned Kurt. "Or I won't be responsible for my actions."

"You're a bit snippy aren't you brother?" Kurt inquired. "What's the matter, your little plan to be alone with Mercedes didn't work out as you hoped?"

"I'm getting really tired of your shit," Finn hissed. "When are you going to get it through your head that I'm not after Mercedes." he lied, making sure to bump against Kurt as he walked by.

**XXXX**

Rachel spotted her former fiancé walking down the hall; if she wanted a chance in hell of getting back in the New Directions she was going to have to convince him that she was really sorry for her actions.

_Here goes nothing! _Rachel said to herself. "Finn, Finn Hudson!" she shouted, running after him. "Finn, can I speak to you, please?"

Finn huffed and rolled his eyes as he heard Rachel's annoying shrill behind him.

"I know you hear me," she said, catching up to him. "Please Finn, I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Stop stalking me Rachel," he said. "You're starting to look pathetic."

"Finn, I just want to…"

He quickly stopped and turned around, she crashed into him. "What is it going to take to get you off my dick?" he shouted in the crowded hallway. "What do I have to say to get it through that thick skull of yours I am not interested in getting back together with you?"

"Finn…" Rachel felt her face growing hot from humiliation as the people crowed around them to enjoy the show. "Finn please can we go somewhere and talk in private?"

"Hell no," he spat. "I don't think that my new girlfriend would like that."

_What new girl… Focus Rachel, you can deal with the bitch later!_ She took a deep breath to control her temper. "I-I…"

It was just Finn's luck he saw Paris walking in the opposite direction. "There she is!" he said, walking towards Paris. "Hey babe," he draped his arm around a clueless Paris shoulders. "How come you didn't wait for me?"

She looked into his panicky brown eyes before noticing his psycho ex standing apart from the crowd. "Sorry sweetie, I got tired of waiting." She replied, playing along.

Rachel took a good look at Paris and smirked. "Finn, I'm…"

"Fuck off you crazy bitch," Paris butted in. "Or I'm going to kick your ass."

Rachel shook her head and walked away without saying another word, there was more than one way to get back in the New Directions.

"Thank you," Finn said to Paris after the crowd disbursed. "I think Rachel finally gets it."

"Yeah, well happy for you," She said, walking away.

"Wait Paris," he grabbed her by the elbow. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" she removed her elbow from his grip.

"This morning, was you talking about yourself?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah," He said, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Okay, yeah." She confessed, shrugging her shoulders, nonchalantly.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I ask you on a date?"

Paris, bite her bottom lip to stifle a smile. "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious."

She nodded. "I would like to go out with you very much, Finn Hudson." Paris giggled as he fist pump the air.

"Walk you to class?" he offered.

"Okay."

Finn sought out her hand and held it in his; dating Paris is going to be the perfect cover…

**XXXX**

Sam and Mercedes howled in laughter as they laid across her bed watching _Bloodsuckers_ a crappy sci-fi original movie on the Sy-Fy Channel.

"Ohmigod this movie is awful." Mercedes laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I feel nothing but second hand embarrassment for the entire cast."

"Me too," Sam agreed. "But you have to admit, this movie might be a cult classic one day…NOT!"

The couple continued to laugh until their sides ached.

After the movie ended, Mercedes turned off the television and lay on her side with her head propped on her elbow, facing Sam.

Sam scooted over to her until their faces were inches apart. Mercedes reached up and began running her fingers through his hair. He sighed in contentment, loving the way her fingertips felt on his scalp.

"I still can't believe that you're going to be graduating with me," Mercedes began. "It is truly a miracle."

"I know," Sam agreed. "This news changes our plans entirely, instead of me graduating early next year and joining you at where ever place you decided to attend college, we can go together."

She smiled. "I'm excited and yet so scared," She confessed. "It'll be just the two of us, leaving all that we know behind us and starting a new chapter in our lives."

"I'm excited too," Sam replied. "But I'm not scared."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, a little, but only because we will be in a different city…have you made up your mind where what school you want to attend?"

She nodded. "I really have a great feeling bout the University of Texas so I've been doing some research online and the cost of living is pretty cheap compare to New York and California. We will have access to reliable transportation so I will be able take the bus back and forth to school and work because I planned to get a job. "

"It looks like we're planning a road trip in the near future." He said.

"Sam…?" A small frown distorted Mercedes' beautiful face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"We have been talking about what I want without giving any thoughts to your future plans after graduation. It can't all be about me, baby what do you want?"

"I haven't given it much thought," he said truthfully. "My head is stilling spinning from the fact that I'm going to be walking across the stage. I do want to get into a decent college with a great art program; I don't care where just as long as I'm with you."

Mercedes smiled. "I guess we'll start looking at community colleges in Austin with a great art program." She yawned.

"See, another reason for the road trip." He wrapped his arms around her as she reached for the covers. "So when are you going to tell your parents about your decision?"

"After we come back from Nationals," She laid her head on his chest. "Can't risk being upset before the competition, I have to stay focus."

"Do you think that he would try to stop you?"

Mercedes nodded. "Unless he have a major change of heart, which I seriously doubt, he can refuse to pay for my college tuition out of his own pocket but I have my own college fund that my grandparents set up for me the day I was born. He can't stop me from using it, so…I just want his blessing. Is that too much to ask?"

"No babe it's not," Sam answered, shutting his eyes. Sleep was fast approaching. "I'm sure once he hears you sing at Nationals he will definitely change his mind."

"That's _if_ he can make it."

"Miracles happen every day…" Sam reminded her. "Look at me, this morning I was a pseudo senior a few hours later I became the real thing."

Mercedes kissed him tenderly on the lips and smiled. "Thanks for reminding of that, babe." She snuggled closer to him and shut her eyes.

As he drifted off to sleep it finally hit him: "…tomorrow morning I should be hearing from Principal Figgins." The corners of his lips curled up in a smile. "I have to order my cap and gown ASAP."

**A/N: I'm feeling sorry for Paris...Thanks for reading! **


End file.
